Twin's story
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: This story is based on my original characters. It is about friendship, some romance and adventures. Lord Elrond’s and king Thranduil’s families are also present as are elves of Lorien. This summery is awful. Just read and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: This story is based on my original characters. It is about friendship, some romance and adventures. Lord Elrond's and king Tranduil's families are also present as are elves of Lorien. This summery is awful. Just read and see for yourself.

**Disclaimer**: I think it's rather unnecessary statement, but Arda with all it's characters belongs to Professor Tolkien. I own only those, created by me.

**Twin's story**

**1. The great tragedy**

Little girl was humming softly while dancing ever so lightly picking flowers from the field beneath. Warm wind was playing with her long hair and blue dress. She run to the beautiful maiden who was sitting not far away, gazing thoughtfully to nothing in particular. The woman was dressed in light clothes of deep green colour. Her pale fare face was calm but slightly sad. Deep ageless eyes and gently pointed ears left no doubt of who she was. Alphlaer Swansong was the she-elf and also a queen of this lands.

The child cut her humming sensing uneasiness in her mother's frame. She sat near examine the fare face with worried eyes.

- Nana, why are you so sad? - she finally asked feeling sad too.

Alphlaer looked at her little daughter and smiled lovingly. Unlike Alphlaer whose hair was of raven colour, her daughter had had her father's dark-brown one. It was spilled over her back like a small river, shining at the sun. Although it was obviously that she wasn't an elfling, Eluihen bore fare features of her mother's race. She was a half-elf like two other children of king Ranbel and queen Alphlaer, the rulers of northern lands.

The girl was only eight years old but she was becoming more smart and wise each day. It seemed that she was able not only to sense, but to understand the feelings of others and the mood around her. Many times the queen found herself sharing deepest thoughts with the child. And what was more, it helped to ease whatever troubled her.

- I don't know, iell nin, don't know, my daughter, - Alphlaer ran a hand through her daughter's hair. - Something disturbs me. i feel unsafe here.

She indeed felt a strange fear rising in her chest. It was odd since she always have loved to spend time outside the palace walls, closer to the nature. And lands near the palace weren't filled with enemies. But now she knew something bad was going to happen. Although she could not sense what it was.

- Do you wish to return to the palace? - Eluihen asked with light concern, her gray-blue eyes staring at the she-elf expectedly.

The child could tell something was wrong. Her mother was sad and disturbed while the trees around were silent. This silence made her feeling uncomfortable for she always enjoyed sounds of nature. The girl looked at her mother once more.

- I think we have to, honey, - Alphlaer finally said standing up and hugging her child. - I know not what it is, but I feel we must leave now.

Eluihen nodded standing as well. The queen waved to the guards signaling them about their decision. She took her daughter's small hand and they moved forward to meet with their escort.

At that exact moment an arrow pierced one man's chest. Eluihen stared in shock as the warrior fell to the ground, red blood blossoming his shirt. She felt tears running down her cheeks, but had no time to fully understand what had just happened. Using the shock as their advantage, more then a dozen of orcs rushed from the forest into the clearing swiftly killing human warriors.

Eluihen covered her mouth by her hand. She had never before saw an orc, nor experienced the death. It was a shocking and terrifying scene. Yet, all was happening far too quickly for her to feel really scared.

The girl felt her mother tensed, dragging a dagger out from her boot. Eluihen wasn't trained to fight although her twin brother Noruihen have been for a year already. So she knew nothing of how to defend herself. She could only watched in horror as all the guards were killed trying to shield their ladies.

But it was fruitless. Orcs were too many, coming from all directions and circling remained humans. When they finished the warriors they turned to the two female victims, staring at them with blood-thirst in their cruel eyes.

- What do we have here? A lovely elf... and a lovely human cub, - huge orc with an ugly scar through his face laughed in low cracking voice.

The sound made Eluihen flinched. As well as the sight of yellow rotted teeth at the rough ugly face. Her reaction only made orcs laugh.

- Do not dare to touch her! - Alphlaer shouted pushing her child behind her back, desperately trying to find a way out of this nightmare.

But she could do nothing. Terrified Eluihen watched as her mother was punched and sent to the ground. Her dagger was sent few feet aside and left forgotten. Orcs cheered loudly for their leader who raised his blooded scimitar above the she-elf. Alphlaer tried to get up, but found a foot pressed hard at her chest pinning her to the ground. She was suffocating both from the lack of oxygen and foul stench of the orcs around her.

Suddenly a fierce scream cut the air and for a moment the clearing was silent as a little girl ran past two shocked orc and jumped into the third one, the one holding raised blade. She succeeded in pushing the stunned creature away from her mother not even noticing that the blade was cutting her arm deeply.

The orc captain was greatly surprised at the child's action. Usually young one's were completely terrified and did nothing but cry. His mood quickly changed into the anger. He backhanded the girl, sending her at the ground not far from her mother.

Eluihen felt hot tears streaming down her stinging face. They were not only of fear but also of helplessness. She could do nothing but watched in shock and pain as a scimitar raced down pinning her mother to the ground.

Alphlaer screamed in pain, her eyes closed and both hands holding the blade near the wound. She was gasping for breath, pain shooting through her body with each beat of her heart. Foul laughter of the orcs felt like poison to both mother and daughter.

Orc captain leaned over and took a medallion from his still breathing victim's neck - a shiny jewel crafted by elves. He hold no interest in beauty. It was a simple booty that meant one more life taken by his merciless arm.

Suddenly his head jerked aside as he heard distant noises. Screams of soldiers and first arrows made orcs run away. The leader stopped near the little girl looking as if he was going to kill her too. But then he smirked cruelly and jumped back to the woods. The pain of the loss would be better torment for the child.

Eluihen didn't noticed her father's warriors approaching and was unaware of the orc's flight. All she could see at that time was her mother's body still pinned to the ground.

- Nana? - the girl sobbed kneeling beside the she-elf, unconsciously cradling her injured arm to her chest.

- Navaer, little one… - Alphlaer choked blood coming from her mouth.

She knew it was an end. the damage done by the blow was too serious for any healer to tent to. She was going to die here, in front of her terrified child.

- No, mother, please don't go!

- Stay in peace little Starchild..., - queen's voice was just above the whisper, each word coming with greater effort than previous accompanied by the mouthful of blood. - And take good care of your sister… I'm sad that I can't say farewell to Noruihen and my husband… Do me a favor, my child…

- I will do anything you want, mother, - Eluihen whispered brokenly.

- Let Elrond know…

She groaned softly feeling her gaze blackening. A hot tears dropped to her face as two small hands hugged her. Than with the last "Namarie" she was gone.

XX

Soldiers stood in shock and horror gathered around their queen's body and crying princess. They were too late. They failed to protect their queen who was greatly loved by the people of their lands. But... There still was a child to take care of.

One of the warriors kneeled beside the little girl, gently hugging her.

- Let go, little lady. Please. We need to go to the palace.

He noticed with concern the blood slowly dripping from the wound at princess shoulder. She didn't say a word but let go of her mother's body. The warrior took the silent unresponsive girl into his arms and placed her at the horse's back in front of one of the soldiers.

- Take her to the palace. Be swift. We'll take the bodies.

The soldier nodded grimly, holding his little princess gently but firmly and raced toward the palace at full speed.

XX

King Ranbel was at his study looking through some papers when he felt like his heart was pierced with a hot blade. This feeling was so sudden and strong that he literally fell to the floor, clutching at his chest. Yet he knew that the pain wasn't physical. Something have happened. His thoughts raced to his wife and elder doughtier. No, it can't be then... they are safe, aren't they?

It was then that he heard the commotion in the yard. The king hurried outside, fear squeezing his heart. As soon as he got out he stopped in shock staring at the warrior who galloped in the yard with Eluihen cradled in his arms.

The girl seemed to be in shock. Her eyes were painfully empty staring in nothing. She was pale and still yet crystal tears were rolling down her cheeks without stopping.

- What happened? - Ranbel took his daughter into his own protective arms only now noticing a blood that covered her dress and was still dropping freely from the wound.

- Orcs, my Lord. We were too late. They managed to escape..., - the soldier began knowing not how to tell his king the worst news.

- Father? - suddenly a small figure rushed toward them and a pare of frightened eyes stared at the Ranbel and the girl in his arms.

- Noruihen, find a healer. Quickly, - the king said to his pale son.

The boy turned and run toward the healing wing as fast as he could. While the king turned to the soldier, his heart bleeding from the sight of his child and freezing from the fear of what he still haven't heard.

- My Lord, I had to tell you horrible news… The queen… She's gone.

Ranbel felt close to fainting. The entire world seemed to crash in one moment. His wife, his love, his soul had gone… He closed his eyes and swayed. He would have fall down if not for the thin form in his arms.

- Ada… - soft voice called to him making him to return to the world of living.

- Yes, my child, - he whispered, hugging Eluihen.

- Nana asked to let Elrond know. Will you do it?

- Yes I will, sweetheart.

He handled his daughter to the palace's head healer letting him do his job. He had a task to attend to himself. The king kneeled before his son and whispered:

- Noruihen, stay with your sister, please. she need you right now.

The boy nodded. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it was bad. And he knew that his sister indeed was in dire need of his presence. So the boy cast one last look at his father and ran to the healing wing once more.

The king swallowed his tears and stood up making his way toward the gates to meet the sad procession and gave the necessary orders. He thought back to his wife's last wish. Elrond was Alphlaer's step brother and the elven lord of Imladris. Ranbel felt guilty to take his wife from her family but at that time it was no other option. Now he regretted his own fight with Elrond and his stubborn pride that made relations between their realms mostly non-existent.

In his heart he knew it was right to let his wife be buried by the customs of elves. Even if he understood his mistakes too late, the least thing he could do was to inform lord Elrond and try to soften the tenseness between their families.

TBC…

_Note:_

Eluihen – Child of the stars

Noruihen – Child of the sun

Iellgaer – Daughter of the sea

Alphlaer – Swan's song


	2. Chapter 2 An ancient oath

2. An ancient oath

Lord Elrond watched the sun slowly rolling down toward the edge of the forest. Red rays burned the sky painting it into alarming colors. Elrond sighed feeling uneasiness in the air surrounding him like a thick blanket and strange anxiety settling deep in his heart.

He turned away from the window hoping his feelings were just the result of grim news he was receiving from each part of Middle Earth. Darkness was taking a fierce hold on their lands. Once again the will of free people would be tested. He made his way to the dinning hall still unable to get rid of his worrier.

But few seconds later he forgot them at once as a young human boy about fourteen years old ran past him with a wild yelp. And elven lord was not surprised when two identical forms rushed past him only a moment later. Elrond sighed. When would his sons get elder? Would they ever? Raised voices from the dinning room answered his question. No, for the moment being none of his boys were going to get older.

Wondering what had happened this time he entered the room. Elrond scanned the scene in front of him. His friend and one of advisers, lord Glorfindel stood in the center of the room. Crystal drops of water were still dripping from his fair nose. Three youngers were frozen in different stages of fear watching suppressed fury at the golden-haired elf's face. An empty glass was still in Elrohir's arms.

"So, what happened this time?" Elrond asked casually as if speaking about weather.

Glorfindel turned his gaze toward him.

"Your son's, my friend. That's what happened. I'll go change my clothes."

As he went out Elrond could hear his muttering. It was something about "balrog", "Mandos" and "mindless elflings".

"I do not want to know who started it." He said calmly sitting at his chair. "We'll talk about it after the dinner."

His sons silently nodded and took their own sits. for some minutes Elrond simply sat there letting the comfort of being with his family cradling his troubled mind. But the moment of peace was short-lived. And this time it was destroyed not by his restless children.

"Lord Elrond." A warrior stepped into the room bowing in respect. "I'm sorry for troubling you. But there's a messenger from Lord Ranbel. He claims it to be extremely urgent."

Elrond frowned. What possible reason made Ranbel write to him? Elrond could understand Alphlaer's desire to communicate with her kin, but her husband was clearly shown he is not welcomed among the elves. Especially among the elves of Imladris. Not after the laud fight they had because of Alphlaer's leaving. Not after he took Elrond's sister away from her race and away from the nature she adored.

Suddenly a nasty feeling set in the lord's heart. What if the message was about Alphlaer? What if something grim happened?

"Let him in." He told in a steady voice but with aching heart.

The warrior nodded shortly and left the dinning room only to appear few seconds later with a tired man. Dirt was covering his clothes and it was obvious that he made a long road with little rest. The human bowed in respect as well careful not to faint from exhaustion in front of elven family.

"My Lord, I brought a grief news to your house." He told gazing at the floor. " Lady Alphlaer... was killed by orcs. Her last wish was to let you know of it. King Ranbel is asking for your presence at the funeral. he wishes for his wife to be buried by elven customs."

Few minutes a silence covered the room. Elrond was ready to collapse as the full meaning of the words registered in his mind. Alphlaer was dead? He ran a shaky hand over his face and asked first of the endless list of questions.

"When?" His voice was cracked even if he tried to hold his emotions under control.

"Yesterday morning, sir. She and her daughter were out the palace when they were attacked. King Ranbel sent me here immediately." The warrior answered, never lifting his eyes.

"You said she was with her daughter. Is the girl all right?"

"Yes, her injures are not severe. But she witnessed queen's death. We fear for her as well as for our king" He finally locked his eyes with those of Elrond, pain and anguish were clearly seen there. "For the Gods' sake, my lord, could you aid us?"

Elrond closed his eyes for a moment. He saw the true sorrow in this warrior's gaze. Despite of what he made himself believe, Alphlaer left willingly. Maybe she was right? Maybe humans were worse to trust? He looked at Estel. He adopted the boy not only for this was the future hope of Middle Earth. This was a child in need of help and elven lord, capable of helping. So why did he shielded himself from Ranbel? He could clearly see that Alphlaer although being of a different race, has been able to gain love and trust from this humans.

"You must have ride here without any rest." He found himself speaking. "I'll ask a servant to bring you food and show you the place to rest. We'll go as soon as possible but you are welcome to stay as long as you need it."

When the soldier left the room Elrond turned to his stunned family. His twin sons were sitting with their eyes full of tears. They loved their aunt greatly and were the first one to argue their father's decision to close from human realm ruled by Ranbel. And they knew the pain of loosing the mother far to well. Estel was few years old when it all happened and he remembered little about his step-father's sister but he was grim. For he felt the pain of his family as if it was his own. And he always grieve when an immortal life had been taken.

" Estel, stay here, please." Elrond told his youngest son not wishing him to experience the horror of the funeral. "Elladan, Elrohil, we'll leave at the down."

No more words were said. Estel wish not to argue, twins were unnaturally silence, Elrond lost his cold composure. Imladris was mourning the loss of Alphlaer Swansong.

XXX

Ranbel put his youngest daughter into bed. He felt hot salty tears streaming down his face. Little girl has been crying for hours as if sensing her great loss. Only when Ranbel took her from her nanny, Iellgaer drifted to sleep, clutching at the tress of his hair. The king kissed child's brow gently, wishing his little daughter to sleep in peace.

'Couse no one else could. The whole kingdom was mourning the loss of their queen, but the hardest it was to the royal family. Twins spoke to no one but each other ever since the tragedy. And Ranbel himself was ready to break any moment.

Soft knock at the door brought the king back to reality. A servant came in, bowing in respect.

"My king, elves from Rivendel came. Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you."

"Let him in here." Ranbel braced himself for the meeting. He felt it would be a right thing to set aside all the misunderstanding of the two families and renew old friendship.

Few minutes later Elrond came in the room with his sons right behind him. Lord of Imladris was dressed in the long dark tunic and travelling cloak, but anyone could clearly see that he was no ordinary elf, but the one with strong will and power.

"My greetings to you, king Ranbel." He said in formal tone. "Grieve time though it is" He added softly. His face bore grim expression.

The two of them stood for some moments looking in each other's eyes. Then without further words they embraced like two long lost brother's. For that was what they have been before. And this feeling has aroused, doubled by the common loss of a dear person.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to understand my mistake." Elrond said finally. "I have never wished for this to happen."

"I was blind as well, old friend" Ranbel sighed. He looked at the younger elves who were standing aside.

"May I introduce my sons: Elladan and Elrohir. You should remember them." Elrond intercepted king's gaze.

Despite the pain his heart was in, light grim smile played at Ranbel's lip's.

"It would take more than one mortal lifetime to forget your sons, Elrond." He told calmly, bowing his head to the twins. "May I introduce you my youngest daughter, Iellgaer." He moved from the bad for them to see a cute little girl laying in a deep sleep only children posses.

Elrond stepped closer kissing girl's brow as her father had just done. He was surprised. He knew not the king and the queen had third child. Well, that wasn't actually surprising since the last letter he received from his sister was more then two years ago. By the look the girl was less than one year old and she was complete copy of her mother.

"What about your elder children?" Elrond asked looking back to Ranbel. "The messenger told your daughter saw it happened."

Silence hang in the air for a few heartbeats. Then Ranbel sighed deeply. "Come, I'll show you."

They left the room moving few doors down the corridor. Ranbel slightly opened the one that led to his elder daughter's room. Elrond's heart clenched at the sight of the two small figures sitting at the bad and holding each other. The girl had her hand in a sling and few bruises decorated her face but she seemed to be unaware of the pain. Not of the physical one, that is. The two of them seemed to communicate without words, drinking comfort from each other's presence. Elrond could mostly see the grief that the two children were radiating. Looking back at his own sons he saw tears shining in their eyes. They too lost their mother and seeing the same fate befalling other young souls made them grieve.

Ranbel sighed closing the door. "Eluihen refused to talk to anyone except her brother. I fear for her."

"They will cope with it." Elrond told placing his hand at king's shoulder. "But you need to be strong for them. And I promise, that I will be by your side to help. I will not make the same mistake."

"Thank you, my dear friend." Ranbel whispered, squeezing elf's hand.

"What about Alphlaer? May we see her?"

"Yes. We prepared everything for funeral. But I wish her to be buried by elven traditions."

Elrond nodded. "We'll do it."

XXX

When they left, two figures in the room shifted.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" The girl asked quietly.

"I suppose yes. We decided it to be the right thing."

"Then let us do it. I think they will be leaving at dawn. That gives us few hours."

Noruihen opened the door and peered outside to see if anyone was near. It seemed that they were left in peace and no one was going to come in the nearby future. He turned to his sister. She straightened the silk kerchief. That was their mother's favorite one which she previously took from their parents' room. Long elegant dagger was laying near. This was the same one Alphlaer have used to protect her daughter from orcs.

"Do it." Eluihen whispered to her brother looking into his eyes.

Noruihen sighed heavily. He didn't want to cut his sister's beautiful hair. But they've already discussed it. He took the dagger and gently gathered his sister's hair in other hand. In one swift motion it was cut and now was barely longer then a shoulder length. Noruihen put the hair he still was holding onto the kerchief and shifted his position with Eluihen. Few moments later they both were standing with identical hairstyle. And a pile of the hair was placed in the center of the kerchief.

Then they used the same dagger to cut their hands and let the blood dropped at the kerchief while the elven words of ancient oath were leaving their mouth. Finally the kerchief was moved. The twins clothed and wrapped their bodies in cloaks preventing anyone from seeing their faces and hair.

XXX

Ranbel stood near the body of his wife weeping silently. He didn't see a crowd of people that came to say a farewell to their queen. He didn't hear elves singing a lament after Alphlaer. He was lost in the world of sorrow and pain. Nothing metered to him at that moment, but the loss of what have been a great part of his soul.

Elrond stood near giving the man his privacy. For elves death was not as desperate thing as it was for humans. They knew that no meter what their souls would meet in halls of Mandos. And Elrond although grieving knew that Alphlaer and he would reunite someday.

He gently placed his arm on Ranbel's shoulder, silently leading the king away. Suddenly two figures came into view. Ranbel lifted his head and his tearful eyes widened.

"Eluihen, Noruihen, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"We needed to come." Eluihen said softly looking in her father's eyes from under the cloak's hood.

Ranbel nodded and stepped aside letting his children pass. It was their right to bid one last farewell to their mother.

Both kids came closer kissing their mother's brow. Then Noruihen put some sort of a package from under his cloak and placed it near his mother's arm. Ranbel was too lost in despair to wonder what it was. Elrond noticed something strange about Ranbel's kids. He couldn't explain but they changed greatly. It was not only grief or pain. They seemed to grow up in some way. But he kept silence watching them. Maybe later he will find what's going on, now it was not the right time. Elrond nodded to his sons and they led younger twins away while the funereal procession moved on.

XXX

Hard rainstorm caught them on the way back to palace. It was like the heavens themselves were mourning the loss of a pure soul. Elrohil and Elladan tried to protect small forms in front of them without much success. By the time they reached the palace, humans and elves were soaked with water and slightly shivering. Ranbel, Elrond and their children gathered at the fire room. The king took sleepy Iellgaer from her nanny.

"Eluihen, Noruihen, get those wet clothes off and come over here." Ranbel said surprised to see his children haven't removed their cloaks.

The twins looked at each other, then they sighed and slowly removed their cloaks.

"What have you done? W-why?" Ranbel's voice wavered as he was staring in shock at twins' cut hair. Being soaked with rain it was slightly curled.

"We had to." Eluihen stated simply looking at Noruihen. There was no need for their father to know about the oath they had taken.

Elrond looked at them thoughtfully. He remembered the package they've left near Alphlaer's body, noticed light bandages at their arms ... He knelled beside the girl, figuring it was her idea, and gently pulled her chin up forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Who told you about the ritual, child?" He asked softly in Sindarin.

At first the girl looked as if she was not going to tell, but then she saw it. It was wisdom in those ageless eyes of elven lord that changed her decision. Wisdom and kindness that held no disapproval, just concern and grim amazement.

"No one. Nana used to tell us different stories. Once she mentioned slightly about this oath but never went in details. I was intrigued and found a book in the library."

Elrond nodded noting to have a better look at the child in nearest future. He slowly stood up and turned to the still shocked Ranbel.

"My dear friend, you need to know that their actions have just proved their great love for their mother. I can't wish better for her. You should not be concerned about it."

Ranbel nodded in agreement. Yes, it seemed that his wife give their children something more then just their lives. And he found himself wondering what would come out of it.

... TBC.


	3. Chapter 3 Revenge

**3. Revenge**

Two years have passed since the day queen Alphlaer died. The kingdom returned to their usual lifestyle. King Ranbel was still in grief for his wife and in truth he knew not if he would ever be able to cope with his loss. But he knew his kids still needed him and this knowledge kept him alive. Elrond and his sons have visited them few times and even took the twins to Imladris for a few weeks. Ranbel was thankful for the support from elven lord and his family for he was in great need of one.

Ranbel glanced out from the window watching his children entering palace yard. Eluihen was carrying sleepy Iellgaer while Noruihen dragged a big basket they used to make a little picnic in the gardens. Smiling at his kids Ranbel went to meet them. With a smile he took his youngest daughter in his arms cradling her protectively.

"Lord Elrond and his twin sons are coming tonight. I want you to be ready for the dinner." He told to his eldest children.

Eluihen and Noruihen nodded in unison.

"Can we go for a walk, father?" Eluihen asked commonly.

"Well, you've just returned from a one haven't you?" He frowned in mock seriousness. "But you may go if you promise not to be late for the dinner and keep yourself from troubles."

Twins nodded smiling and ran out with enviable speed. The king sighed looking at the empty corridor where his kids were standing just a moment ago. He knew they were hiding something from him. But what? Well, kids always have their secrets, didn't they?

XXX

"Not so hard… Relax your arm… Good…"

No one could hear two kids in this part of the park. It was abandoned long ago. New wall was build and guarded but two children had found their way here few years ago. It was an excellent place for what they were doing. Thanked to that no one in the palace knew about their little secret. Especially since the clink of a metal was a common sound at the palace.

Two thin figures were standing in front of each other near the old stone fountain. Both Ranbel's children were holding light training swords. They were standing in defensive positions, completely concentrated at their task. Noruihen have been practicing with sword for more then two years and he started to teach his sister over a year ago. They tried hard to keep this secret from everyone else. It was hardly possible that Ranbel would approve this. Anyway, Eluihen proved to be a zealous student. She learned quickly and any experienced warrior would tell that she has a talent. Twins spent much time with their younger sister but managed to find few hours each day for practicing. Although now they would have to be much more careful having Elladan and Elrohir around.

But for now two children were concentrated on their fight, ducking and blocking blows. Suddenly Eluihen stopped dead in her moves. Her brother withdrew his sword in last possible moment nearly hitting his sister.

"What are you thinking?!" He exclaimed. "You should never loose your concentration."

"Shush!" Eluihen ordered, her senses tensed as well as her body. She looked at the old wall that surrounded the garden. "I can feel something." She whispered turning to her brother, her eyes shining. "It is in the woods."

Noruihen frowned. He entrusted her sister's intuition. And she had much stronger connection with the nature.

"Since we can't tell anyone about this, I suggest we go look for ourselves." He said after a pause.

"Alright, let's go. But we must be back soon or father will sent someone to search for us."

They went closer to the wall. It has some cracks and was covered with ivy but still very strong.

"Help me." Eluihen asked trying to get onto the lower branch of the tree that grew near the wall. It was too high for the girl to grab it. Noruihen lifted his sister and few moments later she pulled him up. Now both of them could get to the top of the wall. Standing there they looked around trying to catch a sight of anything unfamiliar.

"What is it?" Noruihen mumbled looking at the wood.

Thin pillar of smoke was spreading over the treetops. Twins looked at each other and jumped to the ground from the opposite side of the wall still holding their swords. They run through the forest noiselessly and carefully. With elven blood in their veins they were able to move completely stealthily without much efforts. It got them no more then twenty minutes to approach the large clearing.

What they saw shocked and stunned them. Orcs. About a dozen of them. It was little group but they were too close to the palace and that was not very good. Unaware of the two pair of eyes watching their every move orcs were settling the camp speaking on their ugly dark language. Twins winced hearing foul sounds and seeing destruction that orcs were bringing with their every action.

"We need to warn father." Noruihen whispered soundlessly putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Eluihen nodded and started to move back but then she stopped, her eyes boring one particular orc. Something caught her sight although she couldn't tell what it was. But then it turned to yell some order and Eluihen got a perfect view of it's ugly face that was decorated by the horrible scar. The same scar.

Eluihen kept starring, her hands clenched into fists so hard that knuckles became white. Noruihen was surprised with her behavior. His sister was usually calm. He followed her gaze and saw it. He didn't witness their mother's death, but Eluihen told him enough.

"Are you sure?" He asked barely audible.

The girl nodded. Without a moment of hesitation they jumped into the clearing near the pile of orcish weapons. Grabbing dirty sword Eluihen launched at the closest beast, using everything she was taught by her brother. Beside her Noruihen was already engaged in a battle. The girl fought her way to the leader that stared at her in surprise. He never cared to remember his victims, but something about this human brat was familiar. Besides, it wasn't each day they had two kids jumping in the middle of their camp. He took his scimitar ready for the fight.

Eluihen didn't know how many orcs she had killed or how many had left. She didn't care about that. She knew her brother was still fine and fighting. Using Noruihen's advice she pushed away all thoughts except for one. And few minutes later she was finally standing in front of the orc captain. He blocked her first blow with and attacked managing to cut slightly the same shoulder that he did two years ago. But in her rage the girl didn't notice a pain. She sidestepped the orc and attacked burying her sword in it's chest. She kneeled down forcing back a great disgust and searched orc's clothes and armor.

"Hurry! We need to go!" Her brother's voice pushed her out of her trance like state. She suddenly became aware that the fight was over. No more orcs were seen at the clearing except for dead ones.

"Somebody's coming this way!" Noruihen hissed running toward his sister.

Eluihen felt her arms shaking since all the adrenaline had gone from her system. But she could not go away. Not yet. With a grunt of satisfaction girl stood up clenching her mother's amulet in her fist.

She locked her eyes with Noruihen. They succeeded. They had their revenge. But the sound of many hooves against the ground urged them to run.

Well, they were not fast enough. Loud powerful voice pierced dead silence of the forest.

"Stop, Ranbelions!"

XXX

"Do you really think they'll like it?" Elladan asked his brother. Seriousness of his voice didn't combine well with his wide grin.

"I'm completely certain they'll like it." Elrohir replied with the same smile. "Although I'm not that sure about king Ranbel."

They were ridding side by side at the head of the small procession. Packed in their bags were long elegant bow and light sword which they decided to take as presents for Ranbel's elder children. Their father just shook his head. He lost the hope seeing his children growing up few centuries ago. Suddenly he tensed. "Elladan, Elrohir!" He called sharply.

"Father, we... " They started to speak, wondering what angered the lord. But then they noticed it too.

Distant clanks of metal. There was a fight in the woods. Moreover, kin elven hearing could catch foul sounds of the Black speech. That was enough to send Imladris warriors ahead, their weapons ready for the fight.

Sounds of the fight were getting louder with each stride of the mighty horses. But then all was silent. Elrond urged his stallion to go faster. He was the first to come into the clearing.

Dead orcs were laying among what had obviously been their camp. There were about a dozen of them. But what caught the sight of the elven lord were two figures running to the trees. And he knew exactly who they were.

XXX

Twins stopped turning around. They knew what they would see. Lord Elrond was sitting at his noble horse ahead of the obviously shocked group of elven warriors. It was too late for running away so the twins simply walked toward Elrond, their borrowed weapons still in their hands.

"You are full of surprises." Elrond stated glaring over a clearing once more. "I'm eager to hear this story but that can wait. Let me see to your wounds and take you back to the palace."

Young twins said nothing and let their uncle to treat their light injuries. They soon found themselves sitting in front of Elladan and Elrohil.

"I think we could invite them to Imladris, Ada." Elrohir stated with a smile.

"Yes, and get Estel and Legolas as well." Elladan nodded.

"No, save my house from complete distraction." Elrond smiled lightly. "After all king Ranbel may appreciate your gifts."

But despite his mocking words Lord of Imladris was concerned. Why would Ranbel's children risk their life? For he knew it could not be because of showing their skills. After all, Eluihen should have none of such skills at all. It was indeed complicated story. But it would wait until they reach the palace.

XXX

Ranbel was worried. Moreover he started to panic. His children were nowhere to be found and no one have seen them for a few hours.

"My king." One of the soldiers spoke with a bow. "Elves from Imladris are approaching the gates."

Ranbel nodded dismissing the warrior. Maybe Elrond would be able to help? He went to meet his guests in the courtyard. But when he saw Elrond's sons ridding with his own children, the king felt a mixture of emotions. Surprise, relief, concern and anger. He waited until the group approach. His concern was quickly doubled as he took in the sight of dirty blood stained clothes of his twins.

"I'm happy to see you, my friends." He spoke respectfully. "As always you are welcome here. But I want to know where did you find my wayward children for have been searching for them for quiet some time."

Little girl appeared behind him looking curious and shyly at the elves. Her long black hair was covering her back and revealing slightly pointed ears. The girl was less then three years old.

Elrond smiled to her and so did twins. Iellgaer was going to be a complete copy of her mother. The girl giggled softly but the smile faded from her fair face as she looked at her father. Ranbel was looking at his twin children who stood in front of him staring at the ground. He noticed white bandages at his daughter's arm and few cuts at his son's face. What did they get themselves into?!

"I'm sorry, Lord Elrond." He managed to sound calm. "But I really want to hear what my children have to say. Would you join us in my study?"

"You don't need to apologies, my friend. Besides, I want to listen to this story too."

With that they went inside the palace. When two royal families were inside, Ranbel closed the door. Eluihen and Noruihen were glad to have something to sit on. After the rage and fury of the battle they both felt great fatigue and pain from their injuries. Iellgaer frowned when the elders told her to go prepare for the dinner. She knew they just didn't want to speak in front of her, but she remained silent. With the reassuring smile from her brother and sister she left the room.

"Well." Ranbel turned to his twin children. "Would you mind telling us what happened?"

Eluihen and Noruihen looked at each other sighing deeply. For a few minutes they remained silent not knowing how to start. But with each heartbeat the atmosphere in the room seemed to grew heavier pressing onto it's occupants.

"We found them at the clearing in the wood not far away from the palace" Elrond stated eyeing twins almost curiously. "They slaughtered about a dozen of orcs."

The room was silent for another few minutes. Then Ranbel swept the expression of shock and disbelief off his face and calmed himself with obvious effort.

"I have three questions. What were you doing there? Why did you attack on your own? And what were you doing in the battle at all, little lady."

"Well..." Eluihen began, knowing it was better to tell everything. "Noruihen has been teaching me to fight for some time by now. We were practicing near an old wall. Then we saw something strange in the woods and decided to find out what it was. There were orcs and we wanted to come back and warn you."

She fell silent. That was the hardest part of the story. Her mother's death have been a painful memory for her, but it was even more for her father. She knew not if she can open such a raw wound.

"So, why didn't you come back then?" Ranbel asked softly sensing the inner battle his daughter was going through.

"Because I saw something." She whispered almost inaudible and stood up. She stepped to her father and put something in his arm before going back to her brother. Ranbel was staring at the amulet. His wife's amulet which had been taken by orcs the day she died. Shock, pain and grief was shown on his face. Elrond and his sons were also looking at the small jewelry with surprise.

Ranbel looked at his children and hugged them tightly. How could he be angry with them? He then put the amulet on his daughter's neck and kissed her softly.

"I want you to keep it." He whispered. "No one can do it better then you."

...TBC.


	4. Part II: Chapter 1 An invitation

Notes: Few years passed since last chapter. Twins are now about 16 or 17.

4. An invitation

Ranbel stretched putting aside the pile of papers that he has been working on. He took the peace of parchment that was laying at the table. It was an invitation to the big celebration that was going to take place in Mirkwood. The king reread it. He felt a mixture of feelings. He was glad that the misunderstanding between his kingdom and elven realms disappeared. But from the other side, warm relations do not grow that quick. He sighed. Lord Elrond made it clear that their presence at the celebration would be highly expected but the king still doubted that they would fill in there.

Ranbel turned to his younger daughter who was sitting near the window with a book in her lap.

"Iellgaer." He called attracting the girl's attention. "Where the twins are?"

"Practicing, I think." The girl shrugged making a note at the piece of paper. Like her elder sister she was fond of her studying, learning information with pleasure and without much difficulty.

Ranbel admired her for a moment. With her fair face, long black hair and slightly pointed ears she looked so alike her mother. The king felt a wave of half dulled pain kissing his soul and quickly shifted his attention. For the sake of his kids he must not yield to despair. Years passed but the feeling of a great loss was still raw in his heart.

"Could you please call them?" He asked the girl once more. "There are some news that I must tell you all."

Iellgaer stood up, curiously looking at her father. What could possibly happen?

She took her way out the palace and into the training fields. She knew her brother and sister must be somewhere here. A loud clanks of metal and joyful laughter could be heard from some distance. Iellgaer smiled running toward the noises. She was only few steps near the twins when Noruihen caught her and lifted in the air, his sword already shielded. The girl cried out in surprise but then giggled hugging her brother.

"Father wants to speak to us all. He told there're some news." She informed when her feet touched the ground again.

"Then let us go." Eluihen suggested still smiling and put a hand at her sister's shoulder as they walked back to the palace.

Ranbel heard twin's arguing loudly, mocking each other long before they entered the room. He smiled pleasantly. He hated times when at least one of them was away for the walls of the palace were becoming silent and gloomy. The king looked at his elder children with a sigh. Both were slender but strong, dressed in plane pants and shirts, training swords attached to their waists. Ranbel decided to let Eluihen be trained as a warrior with her brother. Mainly because he had no doubt that she would find the way to learn it as she did few years ago. At least now he was sure that she was being trained by skilled soldiers and would be able to defend herself should the danger come. Anyway, the bound between his twin children was growing stronger each day and none of them could live with idea to stay home while the other was out, possibly in danger.

"You called us, father?" Noruihen asked returning king's attention to present.

"Yes, I did. I received a letter from lord Elrond. There would be a celebration in Mirkwood and king Thranduil invites us to come. He invited Lord Elrond's family as well as other noble elven families." He stopped for a minute before continuing. "It will be highly abusive for the king if we refuse. So, we are leaving in two days. Be prepared. And Eluihen, you'll be expected to wear dress so do not forget to take one."

He smiled to his elder daughter reading discomfort in her gaze. The girl smiled back but only half heatedly. To play a role of prissy princess among the crowd of unknown elves... Great.

"Come on!" Noruihen took her by the elbow. "It can't be too bad."

He pushed his sisters out the room, smiling to father. Well, he didn't like official celebrations too but still Eluihen hated them far too worse.

Eluihen sighed heavily but looking at her sister's exited face she decided to make all possible to let Iellgaer remember this journey for long. After all, she was rarely aloud to leave the palace walls and the trip itself would be her biggest adventure.

XXX

"We haven't seen them for…" Elladan thought for a moment, frowning as if he indeed couldn't remember.

"For more then six years." Elrohil finished for him, grinning widely. He then turned to his friends, Estel and Legolas. The four of them were simply enjoying each other's company loitering around the palace. The day was warm and peaceful. Well, at least one of them would think of something really stupid and exiting. "You really need to get known them."

"To have four twins around?" Legolas exclaimed in a mock shock. "Sorry, I want this place to stay in one piece for some more time."

He could not help but smile swiftly followed by others.

"Well, they stayed in Imladris for a few times and it's still whole." Estel noted.

Suddenly the silence of gardens was disturbed by the sound of a horn and four friends went toward the palace gates to investigate.

King Thranduil was standing in the circle of royal guards waiting for the newcomers. Lord Elrond was beside him holding the hand of a cute blond elfling, Lasseg, Thranduil's little daughter. The girl watched with her eyes wide open for the guests to arrive. Since it wasn't the horn of Lorien, that must be human delegation. And Lasseg was looking forward to meet them.

The gates opened and a group of warriors came in the courtyard. Ahead of them was king Ranbel himself. He was wearing simple travelling cloak, the only sign of his royalty was presented by a scabbard decorated with jewels and broach with family emblem. Yet by his posture it was obvious that he wasn't a simple rider. He was a King and all his body was radiating it. Besides him his twin children were riding. They wore the same dark clothes, their hair messed in he wind. Both of them had light swords and bows. It was indeed hard to tell them apart. In front of one of them a young girl was sitting looking around with a great interest.

They dismounted and came to stand in front of king Thranduil.

"I'm glad to greet you in our realm." Thranduil spoke softly and made a gesture inviting them inside the palace. "Hope your trip was safe."

"Yes, it was." Ranbel replied. "Thank you for the invitation. May I introduce you my children."

"You are always welcomed in Mirkwood, king Ranbel. You and your children."

The guards stepped aside letting the royal families to move toward the palace's entrance.

"My servants will show you your rooms." Thranduil told. Looking at his obvious exited daughter he added. "Lasseg, you may help Iellgaer to unpack if she wants."

Two girls nodded almost simultaneously causing smiles to appear at other's faces.

"Prince Legolas and my sons are somewhere in the gardens, I guess." Lord Elrond said. "You can join them."

The twins nodded and followed the servants to their rooms. Eluihen sent the maiden who accompanied her away refusing her help in unpacking. She rarely took lots of clothes with her and saw no sense in spending hours placing them in the dresser, removing and placing again...

"Hey, are you coming?" Noruihen entered her room. He removed his cloak and now was left in dark pants, light shirt and dark tunic.

Eluihen simply nodded, placing her weapons near the bad. She followed her brother out the palace and into the gardens. They didn't need to look for too long. Sharp senses alerted Eluihen and she suddenly turned around grabbing Elrohir's throat. The grin at the elf's face was quickly replaced by shock. Looking aside both of them noted the noisy heap that Elladan and Noruihen presented at a time. Sighing the girl let Elrohir go and went to help her brother. Legolas and Estel watched the whole scene with amusement and obvious joy.

"Nice to see you to." Noruihen said standing up with the help of his sister.

Elven twins grinned widely.

"We missed both of you."

"Although I need to say I'm impressed by your reflexes." Elrohir stated, rubbing his throat. "By the way, that's Legolas." He pointed to the blond elf who as standing beside Estel.

"Welcome to Mirkwood." the prince told smiling.

He watched the twins closely. Well, it seemed that Noruihen had little bit more bread shoulders then his sister. And also more easy going temper, according to Estel. but the prince had a suspicion that it was close to impossible to tell the twins apart if they wished so.

The six of them continued wandering around the palace, chatting and laughing. Noruihen glanced at his sister's smiling face. Well, maybe this celebration would be more pleasant then they originally thought.

… TBC

Note: I do not know if you like it. For I don't think that this chapter is my best creation. But it is needed to link two parts of the story. Well, I know that in Middle Earth there were only few elves with golden hair but I decided to follow the most popular opinion about Legolas having one. Please, review. I really need some opinions.


	5. Part II: Chapter 2 The celebration

5. The Celebration

Eluihen stepped onto the balcony looking at the peaceful forest that surrounded the palace. She knew that many dark and evil creatures were hiding among this trees, but yet it was a lovely sight for her. Iellgaer was out with Lasseg and it really was a miracle how they made a friendship in just a few hours. For Eluihen it was much harder. She was always shy of new people. And moreover, she tried not to start quick friendships because for her it was gravely hard when they broke. Sometimes she hated herself for closing up, but thanked to that she had developed her own independent personality. Anyway, she was lucky for she had a life time friend from the first moment of her birth.

Looking at the sky she saw the evening coming closer, painting the clouds into fire red and deep blue-gray. The girl sighed. The time for a feast was also coming closer. Eluihen left the room and walked down the corridor. She spotted her brother in the company of lord Elrond's sons.

"Came to join us?" Elladan asked noticing her presence.

"No. I'm looking for Iellgaer. She asked to help her with a dress."

"I saw her in the gallery with Lasseg." Estel said remembering.

"Thanks." Eluihen nodded her gratitude. She then looked her brother over critically. "You'd better go bath before the feast." She advised. "You look like a filthy..."

Noruihen pressed a palm over her mouth.

"I understood, sister." He give her a gentle push in the direction of the gallery.

The others could not suppress a smile watching the whole scene.

Eluihen quickly went to the gallery where two girls were speaking excitedly.

"Iellgaer." Eluihen called softly to her sister, nodding to Lasseg. "I think it's time to get you dressed."

"Ok." The girl replied. She turned to her new friend. "See you at the evening."

Lasseg smiled and nodded. She followed her sister to the room. Eluihen unpacked one of the bags which included Iellgaer's clothes.

"So, which one?" She asked taking few beautiful dresses and showing them to her sister.

"Don't know... Maybe blue one?" She thought for a moment. "And what about you? What will you wear?"

"You know that I rarely wear dresses. So, my choice isn't too hard." The elder girl smiled. "Anyway we've already decided what to where."

Iellgaer smiled. She liked when her brother and sister were wearing the clothes of the same style and color. That was indeed very impressive. She, on the other hand, preferred more bright colors and liked to receive new dresses. Eluihen helped her sister to put a long deep blue dress with golden flowers that perfectly suited her figure. She smoothed girl's hair and put on some jewelry.

"You look wonderful." Eluihen smiled lovingly leading her sister to the mirror. "Do you like it?"

"Off course! What would I do without you?" Iellgaer exclaimed hugging her sister. "I think that now is a time for you to dress up."

"Well, there's plenty of time." Eluihen joked. "But alright, I'll do it now. Let me see..."

She sifted through some clothes and took out some sort of a pack. Unwinding it carefully she put out the dress and a small bow with jewelry. She may be a halfblooded girl with a low respect for fashion, but she knew perfectly what suited her. And it was really funny to surprise everyone around her from time to time. Eluihen took off her pants and shirt and put on a dress of dark blue color. Thin silver patterns covered the soft material making mysterious effect for the one who looked at them long enough. The dress itself was long, baring her feet under it, but incredibly light. Eluihen opened the box and put on few thin elegant bracelets made of little black, silver and blue beads. Quickly she breaded few stripes of her hair with long dark blue threads. Finishing she looked at herself in the mirror. Well, it would be fine enough, she assumed turning around.

"Eluihen." Iellgaer gasped at the sight of her sister and smiled widely. "You look unbelievable."

The elder girl smiled, placing a hand at her sister's shoulder.

Light knock at the door alerted them both.

"It's me." Noruihen said. "Are you ready? The celebration will start any minute."

"Yes we are." Eluihen opened the door and stepped into the corridor.

Twins looked at each other for a long minute, then grinned with approval. Iellgaer felt like laughing with joy. Noruihen was dressed up in deep dark pants and a tunic of the same color that his sister's dress was. It's style was surely elfish but shorter then a common tunic. It also had silver patterns but only at the collar and sleeves of his sky blue shirt.

Together the three of them went to the hall. Eluihen winced when one of the elves announced their arrival and all the eyes locked on them. But girl couldn't deny her pleasure when she saw surprised or even shocked looks at the faces of those around them. They came to a table where king Tranduil was sitting with their father, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

Twins spoke their greetings in unison, bowing lightly.

"Its a great pleasure to greet you in my palace." Tranduil spoke to them.

Ending the formal part and receiving the approved look from their father they went to another table where Elrond's sons were sitting with Legolas, Lasseg and their human brother Estel who was no more then six years older then Eluihen and Noruihen. Iellgaer sat near Lasseg, both girls immediately started to chat quietly.

The celebration started. Endless music, melodic elven voices, light food... Eluihen was deep in her thoughts not even noticing any gazes on herself and desperately trying to imaging she was in a lonely room or somewhere in the forest, not in this crowded room. She barely tasted the food. Valars, all this activities were not for her!

Glancing around the room absently, she noted her brother dancing with an elven-maiden and smiled to herself. At least Noruihen is enjoying this evening.

"Well, princess Eluihen, you know a tradition." She heard a soft voice and turned around sharply staring at the deep blue eyes of the Mirkwood prince. "The royal families are opening the evening."

"I really do not feel like dancing." She smiled politely wondering why she earned his attention in a first place an desperately wishing for him to disappear.

But Legolas refused to leave her alone. "Well, you'll have to, sooner or later." He stated still holding a hand.

She sighed and stood up feeling Elrond's twin's gazes and wondering if they were somehow involved. She had never enjoyed dancing too much but her mother made sure that she would knew how to do it. Eluihen knew better then to disappoint her father because of simple stubbornness.

Elrond followed his son's pleased gazes and smiled waving for the two kings to look. Legolas and Eluihen indeed made a beautiful pair. Ranbel shook his head slightly.

"I'll need to ask young prince what threats he used to made my daughter dance. I'm willing to try them in the future."

The others smiled.

The evening was going on and nobody spotted Eluihen's absence. After the dance she stealthily went out the palace and into the gardens assuming that no one would be upset with that. She stopped when the music from the palace was just slightly audible and created a pleasant background. The full moon was shining and the brightness of the stars made her smile. Well, she deserved her name after all. Bright starlit night was the perfect time for her. She drew energy and calmness from it, enjoying the silence. Soft whisper of the trees around her comforted the girl. Eluihen wondered how soon would someone notice that she had gone. Well, she hoped it won't be too soon. Her brother and sister knew her too well to go and call her back. So did her father. She winced knowing that Elrond's twins would certainly tease her about that one dance but for now she just wanted to stay alone with her thoughts.

"I would pay dearly to find out what are you thinking about, princess Eluihen" Soft melodic voice told from behind her.

The girl slowly turned around, sweeping the annoyed expression from her face, and met Legolas's gaze.

"I didn't expect my absence to be spotted so soon, prince Legolas." She said putting a small amount of venom in her reply. She indeed expected to spent a little more time on her own.

"Well, it's my duty to look after guests is it not?" He smiled ignoring her irritation.

"I guess so." The girl sighed turning away. "I just don't like such a crowded celebrations." She said softly to no one in particular.

"I can believe that, princess."

Eluihen jerked her head staring into the calm blue eyes. Was this elf trying to made her angry or just could not see her rage?

"I would appreciate if you call me by my name." She said almost hissing.

"So would I." Legolas smiled and hold his hand to her. "Legolas."

Eluihen eyed him suspiciously for a moment then smiled back and shook prince's hand. "Eluihen."

They fell silent again. Eluihen could not help liking Legolas. She felt… calm in his presence. Maybe it's about him being an elf? But he was the only person except her brother in whose presence she started to feel free.

Legolas looked at her, finally making a decision. Well, he knew that his friends won't let him in peace but...

"Would you like to see the gardens?"

The elegantly risen eyebrow nearly made him blush. What a great sight would it be! An elf with a face of a deep red colour! The girl then smiled cunning just like a child that was going to do something forbidden.

"Do you realize that neither you nor I will have peaceful life after it?"

"I think I can sacrifice it to the few calm hours out of the palace."

"I guess it's time to go back." Eluihen told touching the pool's water that seemed to be silver under the starlight.

She and Legolas spent some time walking through the gardens and speaking about everything. Eluihen was wondering how had it happened that this elf made her comfortable to share deep emotions and thoughts. She thought it was possible only with her brother.

"Yes, I think otherwise we will have a rather large group of guards searching for us." Legolas agreed wincing at the thought.

They came to palace and entered dinner room. Eluihen winced when she saw Elladan's and Elrohil's wide grins. Estel was dancing with some maiden and her own brother was nowhere to be found. And that lovely elven-maiden too, she spotted with satisfaction.

"You searched for her for about an hour." Elladan grinned to Legolas.

"We have rather large gardens." The prince replied politely.

"And they are rather beautiful at this hour of the night, aren't they?" Elrohil asked innocently.

"Well, at first place, "her" have a name." Eluihen told with sweet yet one of her most poisoned voices. "And actually, even if we indeed were walking through gardens away from people or better to say certain elves that liked to pry into other's private life, I see nothing wrong in it. At least It shows that I unlike this certain elves have a private life."

She ended her monologue and took a cake from the plate ignoring twin's shocked looks and Legolas surprised but broad smile. Elrond barely bit back a laugh listening to this. Indeed this girl knew how to stand for herself.

Eluihen herself thought that may be this evening was not completely wasted.

...TBC

Note: The next chapter would be more adventurous. Review please.


	6. Part II: Chapter 3 The beginning of adve

Note: It took time to create this chapter

Note: It took time to create this chapter. I have been rewriting it few times. Hope you'll like it.

Chapter 6. The beginning of adventure

Eluihen was sitting at the tall old tree in the royal garden of Mirkwood. She didn't think anyone should be mad at her for that since many wood elves were doing such a thing regardless of their age. The morning was bright and sunny, hundreds of birds singing happily with their sweet melodic voices. The girl hold an old looking book with a pattern of golden flowers on it. Her mother half filled it with her poetry and now Eluihen was written her own creations in it. But although she was looking into the book, her mind was wondering elsewhere.

She was bored, feeling lonely yet again. She would give a lot to be with her brother right now. Noruihen, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel went on a journey into the forest, accompanying the group of Lotlorien elves who were already heading for home. Prince Legolas had to stay though, needing to take care of some of his duties concerning the celebration. Eluihen stayed in the palace for two main reasons. First of all she just wasn't in the mood to listen to the twin's teasing. She got that periods of bad mood from time to time, when anyone's presence was annoying her greatly and all she wished was being left alone. Secondly, she knew all too well, that her father liked her behaving like a true princess when they had guests or were visiting someone at least. So there she was, left alone in the silence of the trees.

Iellgaer was somewhere playing with Lasseg. The two younger girls made friends so fast, everyone was impressed. Although they look different, anyone who saw them for the first time, would consider them being sisters. Eluihen smiled. She was happy for her sister to find such a nice friend. There were few children back home and Iellgaer was growing lonely.

"What a strange place for the noble lady to be." Soft voice called from below teasingly.

Eluihen sighed, slightly frustrated.

"What a strange habit of going around and annoy your guests, my lord." She said a little bit sharper then needed. But she really was in no mood to speak to anyone.

"You are in a rather friendly mood today, Eluihen." Legolas laughed, easily jumping up and sitting at the neighboring branch.

"Oh year?" She asked, still annoyed.

"What's bothering you in such a lovely day?" He asked friendly as if not noticing her foul mood.

Eluihen looked at him, seriously considering the idea of hitting him hard. Probably twice... Couldn't he see that she wanted to be alone?

But thinking further she stopped. Did she really want to be alone? Or was it just her stupid pride that prevented her from joining any company? She sighed, closing her book, tired of her own doubts.

"I'm just bored. No offence, to you or your people. It's very beautiful here, it's just that I sometimes feel rather lonely." She said, wondering why was she so frank with this elf.

Legolas' expression changed into the one of grim understanding.

"So why didn't you go with your brother?" He asked, the note of curiosity still in his voice.

"I didn't feel like doing it." Eluihen said, smiling at the poor explanation.

The elf laughed in amusement. "You females are indeed complicated." He exclaimed.

Eluihen smiled, but a bright sparkle danced in her eyes. Before he knew what had happened, Legolas found himself head down hanging in the air, being held by his leg. He looked in shock at the broadly grinning maiden, who held him firmly.

"Living for so many years, you could learn better then to play jokes at females in a foul mood." She declared wisely.

Legolas remained silent. His face was becoming red both from the blood rushing to his head due to his position and from the shame of being caught of guard.

Pulling the elf up, Eluihen helped him back on to the branch.

"I'd better go see how my little sister fairs." She said innocently, as if nothing happened.

Legolas stared at the girl, still at a loss of words. Than he smiled.

"How about taking a trip in the woods?"

Eluihen cocked an eyebrow studying him closely, considering the offer.

"Would our fathers agree?" She asked finally.

"They let those troublemakers I call my friends to go across the Mirkwood. Why shouldn't they let us went into the forest for a few hours?" Legolas smiled, climbing down and offering Eluihen a hand to help her. The girl smirked playfully. She jumped down soundlessly, completely ignoring the offered hand.

"Then let us go." She stated simply heading toward the palace.

XXX

"I don't know why this woods are called dark." Eluihen said, looking around from the top of the hill, where the two of them were standing.

It was a beautiful sight indeed. The forest below looked like a carpet of a deep dark green colour, touched gently by the golden rays of the sun.

"It may be a little gloomy and unwillingly a home to many creatures of the shadow, but nevertheless, they are still beautiful."

"Yes, they are." Legolas watched the landscape with respect. "It was a home to my people for many millennia and I'm willing to return it's fairness and purity. each and every elf within our realm wants it."

They stood for a few more minutes in silence, just enjoying the picturesque view. Then Eluihen's heart skipped. She froze in place trying to catch the tiny ghost of a feeling. Looking at her companion, the girl saw the same tensed look. The horses they left at the bottom of the hill, give a long distressed whiny.

"There's a danger near." Eluihen whispered, trying to locate the source of her feeling.

Legolas nodded, grabbing the girl's arm. "We'd better go."

But they never got a chance. A valley of dark arrows flew at them, cutting the safe way down.

"Orcs." Legolas spitted, trying to dodge the projectiles and in the same time to find their attackers. Eluihen ducked under one of the missiles, taking a step back and, to her utter horror, lost the balance. Legolas grasped her arm, trying to pull her to safety, but at this moment one of the arrows found it's target, piercing the girl's arm. Eluihen gasped from the pain, jerking her hand involuntarily, causing herself to loose the balance completely. Legolas was still holding to her, and so both of them fell of the top and rolled down the hill.

Eluihen would cry from the agony that shoot down her entire arm, but all the air was knocked out of her and she was struggling for breath, choking on the dust. The arrow broke off, causing it's head to cut even deeper. She knew not how long the fell continued. All that she remembered, was pain and then darkness, as her head hit the rock hard.

XXX

"Maybe we should better stop for the rest of the day?" Asked Elladan in concern, watching the pale face of his human brother. Estel shot him a dark glare and stubbornly shook his head.

"Oh, come on, bro." Elrohir exclaimed to his twin. "Since when near drowning requested the rest?"

There was a good amount of sarcasm in seemingly honest voice. Both elves cast angry looks at the human. Noruihen rolled his eyes. They had stopped for the rest near the stream that morning. Estel stumbled and fell into the water. The human had been pulled into the swift current and hit his head. His three friends were lucky to pull him out before the man drowned. But the minute he regained senses, Estel had stated that he was alright and completely capable of traveling.

"I am fine," Estel said through greeted teeth, almost growling.

Noruihen smiled inwardly, amused by the three companions and their endless verbal battles. But his heart was uneasy. Looking around, he sensed no danger. Yet, the dull aching of his heart refused to go away. What was that? Noruihen frowned, trying to find the explanation, but the only one reason that came to his mind, was that something had befallen his sister.

"We'd better return to the palace swiftly." He said softly, interrupting the heated argument. "I fear something bad had happened."

...TBC


	7. Part II: Chapter 4 At the orc's hands

Chapter 7

Chapter 7. At the orcs' hands

Legolas was caught off guard, being pulled over the edge of the hilltop. He rolled down, hitting the ground hard. The world was spinning crazily, turning into blurred mass of grey and green. The young elf was ready to black out when he came into stop, hitting the tree trunk with his side. Gasping from the shot of pain, Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, trying to catch up with the rest of the world, which seemed to move forward fast while he stuck in one spot being hold by pain and dizziness. After some time he was able to breath considerably normal again. Although his whole body was bruised severely, the prince was positive that nothing was broken. Remembering about his companion, he willed himself to stand up. Well, he succeeded only in getting to his knees painfully, but that was enough for him to catch a glimpse of Eluihen. The girl was laying on her back few steps away. She was out cold. A large crimson spot had already been spreading over her tunic from the arrow wound, and a deep gash marveled her temple. Summoning his strength, Legolas ordered his sore body to move, attempting to stand up. Yet, he never made it. His dizzy mind was too preoccupied with trying to remain conscious and getting to the girl's help, for the elf to be able to register the danger approaching from behind. A powerful blow to his already hurting head was too much and Legolas fell back to the ground and into the pain-free void.

XXX

The evening was coming swiftly. King Ranbel stood near the window, looking at the crimson rays of the setting sun. His heart was heavy. At first he liked the idea of the little journey, that Legolas had proposed. It pained him to see his elder daughter so silent and lonely, spending days completely alone. But now, as hours were passing one by one, he was restless. A feeling that something bad had happened refused to live him. The same feeling he had already experienced once in his life...

Judging by the look of it, the elven king was no less concerned about his son's wellbeing.

"If they aren't back by nightfall, I'll send warriors to search for them." Thranduil told firmly. A shadow of deep worry crossed his heart as well. He knew something had befallen the two kids. His son was a good warrior and from what he had been told Eluihen could defend her too, but the Mirkwood was full of dark creatures that were able to defeat any traveler by sheer number.

"My sons and Noruihen are to be back tomorrow." Elrond spoke calmly to the two worried fathers. "It would do no good to create a chaos during this celebrations with many of your guests still here." He reasoned. "And besides even elves would have problems tracking at night."

For a few minutes the elven lord was highly suspecting that his suggestion had fallen onto deaf ears. But then Thranduil turned to face him.

"You are right, my friend. I may be worrying too much. I know your sons will do a good job."

Ranbel sighed heavily. It seemed that the night would be the longest in his life.

XXX

Legolas awoke slowly. First thing he became aware of was a pulsing headache getting stronger with each breath as the last remains of sleep drifted away. Well, to speak the truth his whole body was aching fiercely. Still groggy he tried to shift and with the rising panic understood he couldn't. His arms appeared to be bound securely, as well as his feet were. Pushing his way through the pain and dizziness he suddenly remembered. An orc attack! He opened his eyes instantly, looking around in search of Eluihen. The girl was not far away, also bound and still unconscious. The elven prince was alarmed to see the amount of dry blood that covered the girl's temple and a large stain at her shirt. The girl groaned, but didn't wake up.

"So, what do we have here?" A low hoarse voice asked as a large orc came to Legolas, half lifting the prince from the ground by the front of his shirt. "An elf and a human. Interesting pair I'd say." His dark smirk ended with a gurgling laughter. "And a perfect for us to play with."

He let go of Legolas and came near his other captive. Legolas blood boiled as the orc nudged the girl non too gently with his foot. But he knew better then showing his emotions and providing the creature with another reason to hurt Eluihen. The girl groaned again, this time obviously regaining consciousness.

Opening her eyes, Eluihen was stunned. It seemed that her nightmares from childhood returned. Only now it was all real. A large orc with an ugly caricature of smile was standing over her.

"Awoke at last, human?" The creature smirked, staring at his captives.

"Let's have some fun with them." Another one approached Legolas with a look at his face as if he had received the best present.

"Not now." The first orc snapped, growling. "We need to take them deeper into forest first."

XXX

Noruihen was sitting near the camp fire. His mood was grim, all his thoughts about Eluihen. The steady ache of his heart didn't vanish even for a bit of a moment. His worries were deepening. He had hard times restraining himself from rushing to his horse and racing toward the Mirkwood palace as fast as he could.

"What's up?" Estel asked sitting near.

Noruihen shook his head, trying to hide his emotions, but looking into Estel's eyes he knew that the other man had already realized that something was wrong.

"I'm worried." He stated simply. "Something had befallen Eluihen. I know not what it is, but she's in danger."

"Than we'll move out with the first rays at dawn." Elladan said from behind, his eyes shining brightly with the reflections of fire.

"Of course we will." Elrohir nodded, his lips curling into reassuring smile. "How can we let anything happen to either of you?"

The rest of the evening and the whole night went in silence. Neither of the four young travelers was in the mood to talk moreover joke around. Dark thoughts and even darker feelings plagued their minds.

...TBC


	8. Part II: Chapter 5 Captivity

Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Captivity

The leader watched as two other orcs searched the captives roughly, looking for hidden weapons or/and anything valuable. When he was satisfied, he barked an order in his dark speech and the captives were shoved to the ground once more as the orcs started to make fake trails to blow out possible persecutors.

Eluihen was fighting with the panic that arose in her mind along with the dark horrific memories from her past. The girl swallowed hard, closing her eyes for a moment. Letting this foul beasts sense her fear and disgust would only provoke them toward further cruelty. She tried to think of some way to escape instead. Well, it was hard to find one, being tied up in the middle of a rather big group of orcs. Eluihen looked around, careful not to attract any attention. They were surrounded by the woods. The forest around them seemed to be darker then ever. Huge tall trees were hanging over them like giants. The girl shivered, her soul sensing the darkness and evil, in the middle of which she found herself.

And then her thoughts flew toward her brother. Noruihen and the Imladris brothers were soon to return to Mirkwood (if she judged the time correctly). They would for sure come searching. If king Thranduil hadn't already sent half of his army for that purpose. Anyway, the only thing she could do was leave the trail that her brother and others would be able to pick up and follow. She looked around once more, this time more attentively. But there was nothing proper in her range of reach, which was limited by thick dirty ropes.

Seeing the orcs started to prepare for leaving, Eluihen tried to speed up her thinking. But the only one idea that came on her mind was rather unpleasant. Sighing heavily, the girl decided that it would make little difference after short while. She carefully moved her feet, removing the boots. She was too concentrated on the task of doing it as silent as possible to see Legolas' eyes going wide as he caught the sight of her actions. Finally the girl managed to remove both leather boots and pushed them away, into the bushes.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, looking at her in as if she had lost all her mind.

Eluihen was ready to reply, preparing few sarcastic if not venomous phrases to spice the story. But she got no chance. Both she and Legolas were jerked to their feet. The leader called one of the largest orcs and grabbed him by the collar of the dirty torn jacket.

"If they escape, you are going to take their place. Understood?"

The creature snarled angrily but nodded "yes". Eluihen noticed the evil sparkles in it's eyes. It had always shocked her how orcs were holding pure hatred for everything in the world. Not only the creations of light were at the receiving end of their anger, but also their own kin.

She had little time to think over this problems for she was pushed forward. Five orcs circled her, making it impossible to even try to escape. Besides, she couldn't see Legolas, but she was sure that he was somewhere near.

Sharp rocks were digging painfully at her bare feet, leaving bleeding cuts. But Eluihen greeted her teeth against the pain. It was her decision and she was ready to face it's consequences. The strong stink of orcs around her made Eluihen feeling extremely nauseous, adding to the discomfort she was experiencing. Her body was aching steadily, but the girl was able to fight this feeling to the back of her mind, concentrating on thinking of something pleasant. How she'll break the orcs' leader neck for example...

XXX

Noruihen was extremely anxious. The four of them rode into the main yard of the Mirkwood palace. Despair and alert were hanging in the air. The servant with a grim expression on his face went out to meet them.

"His majesty asked you to come into his study immediately." He said, bowing to the young lords.

Noruihen almost ran inside the palace, so startled he was by the heavy atmosphere and his own dark feelings. His companions were starting to get as concerned as he was. They quickly made their way down the corridor and into the royal quarters.

"What's going on?" They rushed into the room without any formal greeting and barely remembering to knock at the door.

But this show of disrespect was gone unnoticed. Both kings were to worried to pay any attention to the formalities and lord Elrond saw the concern on their faces, so he remained silent.

"Legolas took Eluihen for a ride into the woods yesterday." Thranduil told the four young man. "They were to return by dinner. They never did." His voice was dried of any emotions, but his eyes were hiding deep pain and fear of loosing his son. Even though Legolas was an experienced warrior and was capable of looking after himself, Thranduil couldn't help worrying about him.

"Few hours ago one of their horses returned." Elrond continued. "It was shot by the arrow. By the orc's arrow."

Silence fell over the room, enveloping all present. Noruihen turned to his father, his expression changing from shock and fear into the firm determination.

"Does Iellgaer know?" He asked softly.

"Not about the horse. But she's concerned alright, as well as Lasseg."

"Which direction were they heading?" Estel asked. There was no way for him to leave his friends in danger. The thought of not going out searching for them didn't even enter his mind.

" We aren't sure. But the guards told that they started to head west." Elrond replied. Then he smiled grimly. "Right now the servants are packing bags at fresh horses. I thought you'd like to go out as fast as you can."

"And we will." Elladan and Elrohir said simultaneously, turning around to leave the room.

Noruihen and Estel followed. The sooner they start their search, the higher the chances of finding the right trail would be. And if the Valar are condescending, they would find their friends alive and not too gravely hurt.

... TBC

Sorry for the short chapter. And for my mistakes. Hope there are not to much of them. I was kind of upset when I started to write it and I'm not sure that I noticed all the mistakes I've made.


	9. Part II: Chapter 6 At the orcs' hands

Chapter 9

Chapter 9. At the orcs' hands

Eluihen was beyond exhaustion. She breathed unevenly, pressing her back hard to the tree trunk. They were forced to run the remaining part of the day and almost the whole night. The forest was deep and dark, the branches of the trees above them have been intertwined so severe, that they hid sunlight almost completely. Eluihen looked around slightly, catching sight of Legolas who was thrown to the ground few feet away. He looked slightly tired but returned the concerned gaze, his eyes stopping at the girl's feet. Eluihen swallowed. She didn't even wanted to look down and see the damage done to her legs. By the feeling of it, she wouldn't like the sight.

An orc leader came into her view, his blood-thirsty eyes traveling from one prisoner to another.

"Ok, I guess we can have some fun now." He said with a wide sadistic grin crawling all over his ugly face. "So, whom should we start with?" He asked mockingly.

"Try to "play" with yourself, coward." Legolas hissed in rage, hoping to turn the creature's attention to himself not to Eluihen. He was feeling guilty for suggesting this trip in the first place and for failing to protect the girl.

"So, I think it would be the elf." The leader said and turned to the rest of the orcs. Tie him to the tree."

Eluihen jerked desperately in her position, ready to tell something impolite in the address of this orcs. But she stopped catching Legolas's eyes. They were filed with plea and acceptance.

"Please, don't turn their attention to yourself." He spoke softly in Sindarin.

"Shut up, maggot!" The leader backhanded him heard, his face wring in anger. "Don't you dare to speak you language here!"

They grabbed Legolas and dragged him to the two trees with the low branches and tied him between. Elf's hands were strained greatly, causing much pain. Two of the orcs took their knifes and swords out, cutting elf's tunic off his body, and naturally cutting his flesh as well. Legolas only greeted his teeth, steeling himself toward the coming torture.

XXX

Eluihen was crying openly, her crystal tears rolling down hr cheeks and dropping to the dark ground. She couldn't stand the sight in front of her, but, strangely, she was unable to turn away. Orcs were whipping and beating Legolas for a few hours, enjoying hid pain and misery, enjoying her anger and despair. And she was helpless, the only thing she could do was catching the elf's eyes and try to lend him her support.

It wasn't enough. Till now Legolas remained completely silent, mutely enduring all of the tortures. But any tolerance has it's limits. The elf started to groan softly and accidentally crying out in pain. It caused the orcs to laugh and doubled their violence.

"Stop! Leave him, filthy creatures!" Eluihen could stand no more.

Seeing no visible effect, she repeated the phrase once more. This time in Sindarin. The orc leader who was busy cutting the elf with his knife, jerked, stabbing the blade deep into Legolas shoulder. He was near the girl in an instant. Hard punch sent her to the ground.

"Do not use this language, human." He said, propping each word with a kick. "You will pay dearly."

He raised his already blooded whip, all the others crowding around, the elf left forgotten.

Eluihen greeted her teeth as the whip connected with her back. She felt it tearing her tunic and biting hard at her skin. But it was right and she knew it.

XXX

"Look, there's horse tracks." Estel called to his friends. "It may be theirs."

He dismounted and kneeled beside the light print fingering it carefully.

"They are fresh." He declared.

"I guess it's as good direction to start the search as any other." Elladan said, looking around as if expecting the forest to reveal all it's secrets at once. "Let's follow the tracks."

The others nodded in agreement and a little search group started to ride forward. They were travelling in silence, each one looking around for any clues.

"What's the smell?" Elrohir asked frowning.

He breathed in deeply choking at the sweet smell of rotting flesh. The four of them dismounted knowing that animals won't come much closer to the source of this stink. Step by step they were coming forward. The smell was almost unbearable.

"Great Valar!" Elladan exclaimed as he stumbled and almost fell right into the body of a dead steed. It was pierced by the big dark arrow and had few clear bite marks.

Noruihen turned away, feeling nauseous from the horrific sight. He knew orcs being cruel but he had never seen such a proof to their cruelty. His thoughts returned to Eluihen. Was his sister in their clutches?

"This horse is elven." Elrohir said with grief.

"Look here!" Estel called to them.

Three young people came closer and stopped at the foot of a small hill. Few dead orcs were laying here, killed by the beautifully curved arrows. Estel took one of the missiles out and silently handed it to the twins.

"It's Legolas' arrow." Elladan nodded looking up. "Let's move. We are on the right way."

They climbed up the hill and looked around. The ground was filled with tracks. Orc's arrows were laying everywhere - dark evidence of the fight. Their mood darkened with the discovery of Legolas bow, which Estel found some distance away, and drops of blood at the ground near the edge of the hilltop.

"I guess they both fell here." Young human told examining the tracks.

They slowly went down the hill. And all the doubts they still had disappeared in one instant. Their were too many orc tracks.

"They got themselves in quite a mass." Elrohir stated.

"And those beasts had no wish for us to found them." Estel stated observing the false tracks that were leading in all directions. "I just hope that this orcs are no more patient than others. In that case we will be able to find the right trail soon."

"Do you sense it?" Elladan suddenly got to his feet, tensing. "There's some danger near."

"Orcs?" His brother asked, his hand at the hilt of the sword.

"I don't know."

Before anyone of them could acted a large body jumped from the forest with a low growl. It landed right at the Noruihen's back knocking the young man breathless to the ground, it's long talons digging into his skin.

"Wargs!" Elladan exclaimed, cutting the beast's throat and shoving it's body away from Noruihen.

More of the dark creatures came out of the woods, drawn by the smell of blood and angered to find their own kin dead. Noruihen got to his feet painfully. All four of the young people drawn their weapons ready, waiting for the attack.

...TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10. On the right track

The worgs circled the four of them, snarling and growling in a low voices. Their sharp fangs were dripping saliva, blood-thirst shining in their red eyes. One of them, the largest and the most muscular one, sniffed the air. It must have been the leader of the pack, for the others watched him closely, looking for a sign to attack.

"Be careful." Elladan whispered. "And watch each other's back."

The four friends stood there, their hearts beating fast. They were almost afraid to breath, for even the slightest movement could provoke the worgs to attack. But the slightest show of weakness would push the beasts into actions even quicker. So, they just stood close to each other, watching worgs' every move, ready to fight for their lives. None wanted to start the battle, but each one knew it couldn't be prevented.

With a final roar the leader leaped forward, targeting Elrohir's neck. Thanks to his inborn instincts and perfect training, young elf was able to step aside, avoiding any harm. While still moving he turned around, managing to wound the warg lightly. The creature landed few feet away, snarling and wailing in rage. Meanwhile the others started to advance.

Noruihen gripped his sword tighter, trying to keep an eye on every warg around them. But it was fruitless, for he couldn't look in every direction the same time. With a corner of his eye he caught the sight of a large beast, readying itself for the attack. Young man swung his sword, putting it in the predator's way. The warg had no chances, for the momentum of his jump pushed him forward, onto the blade. With one swift move Noruihen freed his weapon and hurried to help Estel.

The elder men had a hard time, facing two enemies at ones. He swung his sword to make the first one, but the second beast jumped into his side, knocking Estel down. Noruihen reached his friend in time to save him from two worgs, ready to kill their prey.

The twins were busy with the rest of the pack. Standing back to back, they were wielding their weapons skillfully. Stopping for a few heartbeats Estel watched his brothers in amazement. Two tall strong elven warriors they were.

"Estel, watch out!" Noruihen cried a warning, but it came to late.

One of the worgs used human's brief distress and rushed to him, pushing Estel few steps aside, into the thick underbrush. The young man landed hard, crying out softly as his side connected with a few big roots protruding from the moist forest floor. Heavy paw pressed onto his back and a low satisfied growl was heard uncomfortably close to his neck. Few drops of warm sticky saliva dropped onto his flesh and Estel shivered. He was completely weaponless, for his sword flew away for a few feet. The worg leaned forward, intending on finishing his victim.

XXX

Eluihen regained consciousness. Even before first approximately coherent thoughts could be made, the pain came crashing down the girls brain, absorbing each inch of her mind. Her back throbbed without mercy, sending waves of nausea, threatening to make her already empty stomach bit farewell to the last remaining of food it still kept. Breathing was slightly painful, indicating that she had a colorful picture of various bruises forming under her shirt.

As the first shock passed, Eluihen tried to concentrate on her surroundings rather than on her injuries. She heard the wheezing near and turned her head catching sight of Legolas. The elven prince was laying at his side at the ground. The girl was facing his back, being able to enjoy the full view of it's bloody mass. She felt sickness returning with a new force as she noticed the full seriousness of the elf's wounds. Unfortunately Legolas' back wasn't the only injured part of his body. It seemed that orcs had more fun with the elven warrior after Eluihen lost consciousness. His whole torso was covered with gashes, scratches and bruises. His face was bruised too, in some places starting to swell. Legolas wasn't even banded for he was in no shape to escape.

Once again thanking Valar for the fact that her hands were bound in front of her Eluihen slowly made her way to where the elf was laying. The orc guard glanced at her briefly, smirking. He knew that she wouldn't run away and so he did nothing to stop her.

Reaching her friend the girl found with concern that she was panting for breath. It seemed that this few yards took away her last strength. few drops of cold sweat ran down her forehead. All her body screaming from pain, Eluihen sat with her back against the tree trunk. There was little she could do for Legolas or herself without any supplies and having her hands bound. She cradled the prince's body in her arms, careful not to aggravate his injuries. He moaned softly, his face distorted with pain, but didn't wake up. Whispered something soothing, Eluihen tried to calm down both Legolas and herself. Soon, despite all the pain and discomfort, she felt her eyelids growing heavy. There was nothing she could do to protect herself and her elven friend, so she decided not to fight it.

XXX

Legolas opened his eyes. His body was hurting. Every inch of it. He blinked, feeling strong gentle hands around his own body. As the mist of pain and shock started to fade a little, he realized that he was halfway lying in Eluihen's arms. The girl was sitting with her back to the tree and managed to hold him above the ground even in her sleep. He watched her face attentively. It was calm in the sleep, but his kin eyes caught almost invisible line of pain crossing her forehead, he saw torn blooded tunic and noted sadly that her back must be in no better condition then his.

As if sensing his gaze, Eluihen started to stir. Wincing violently from the great pain she was in, the girl opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in concern, searching the elf's face for the true answer. Then she added with a little grin. "Off course despite the fact that you are completely fine."

He smiled back.

"Rather bad. And you?"

It was his turn to look her over, noticing one injury after another.

"I'm not hurt seriously." She said, carefully choosing the words. "I'm more concerned about for how long orcs need us alive and why."

"That's a change of the subject." Legolas pointed out. "Um, you may... put me down now."

At first he thought that Eluihen would drop him right there. But even though her cheeks seemed to redden ever so slightly, she said firmly and seriously:

"Right, and let you lay down on the ground with that pretty back of yours." Some of her sarcasm and venom returned into her tone of voice. "I don't think so. Don't want you to die from infection. So, shut up and try to rest before our dear friends over there decided we are well for another round of their "game".

They felt silent. Few minutes later Eluihen felt a hand on her waist moving slowly but firmly up. She looked down and rewarded Legolas with such a deadly glare, it could probably burn a person in place. But the prince didn't notice it, or rather decided not to show he did. He continued gently probing her ribs.

"It seems that none is broken." He concluded, finishing. "But few are badly bruised."

"I told you, nothing serious." She said, closing her eyes and trying to relax.

Soon Legolas fell asleep once more, the graveness of his injuries taking control over his body. Eluihen was ready to follow his example, but had no opportunity. The orcs started to break the camp. The girl touched elf's shoulder lightly, waking him before those creatures would do in a more rough way.

"Get up!" The orc captain shouted at the two prisoners. "We are moving away and you better keep up."

"And how do you expect him to go on after your yesterday "games?" Eluihen asked angrily indicating to the semi-conscious elf in her hands. She knew her outburst will end up badly, but could do nothing with herself.

The orc leader seemed to become mute for a moment or so, surely he didn't expect such an insolence from his captive. But then his anger returned, doubled. He swung his arm, punching the girl hard.

"He'll go or stay here, tied up and waiting for some worgs to come." The creature snarled, cruel grin spreading it's face."

"Let me help him." Eluihen said simply. She felt thin trickle of blood running down her chin from a split lip.

The orc watched her over, obviously trying to think.

"Alright. Go."

Eluihen got up to her feet slowly and painfully, casting the orc leader a glance that was surely able to burn him in place. She kneeled beside Legolas. With her now freed arms the girl shook the elf's shoulder softly, waking her friend. Legolas moaned opening hazy eyes. Eluihen helped him to get up from the ground.

Although the pain in her tormented feet was excruciating, she didn't wince. Her anger helped her to bear it. She supported the elf, adding almost half of his wait to her own, causing the pain to double. They start another march through the Mirkwood.

Eluihen tried her best to delay the group, but not too obvious for them to punish her or Legolas. She knew for sure that her brother and friends would go after them till they are able to walk or at least breath. But would they be able to hold on? Her thoughts were slowly fading in the growing mist of pain and soon the girl's main goal narrowed to the action of simply putting one foot in front of another.

...TBC


	11. Part II: Chapter 8 Almost there

Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Almost there

Noruihen saw that Estel was in trouble, but he could do nothing to help. Two of the foul creatures were in his way, growling threateningly, ready to attack..

"Elladan! Estel's in trouble!" He cried out nodding at the bushes where the young human disappeared shortly before the worg did.

The twins' faces paled a bit and they tried to break free from the four beasts that were attacking them. Elrohir managed to finally sidestep one of the worgs and his sword in a moment ended the beast's life. That gave Elladan much needed opportunity to quickly stepped back, toward the bushes. He was reluctant to leave his twin fighting three enemies at once, but Estel needed his help more. If it wasn't already too late…

Noruihen swung his own sword, but missed for the worg dodged with an angry howl. Another one saw it as an opportunity and leaped into the young man's side. Noruihen wasn't quick enough and the creature's sharp fangs bite deep into his side. The young man couldn't stop the soft cry of pain. His other opponent growled victoriously and came closer.

Elladan meanwhile experienced one of the greatest scares of his life. The sight that greeted him wasn't a happy one. Estel was lying face down on the moist ground and a worg was ready to bite deep into the back of his neck, it's talons buried deep in the flesh of human's back. Elladan waste no time. He swung his sword, killing the beast in place and quickly shoving it's body away from Estel..

"Are you alright, brother?" Elladan helped Estel on his feet. The young man was pale and shaking slightly.

"I guess I am. Nothing more than few bruises."

Elladan wanted to say something more, but was interrupted. Both he and Estel tensed when they heard a cry of pain and Elrohir's frantic screams of their friend's name.

"Go, Elladan." Estel urged. "I need to find my sword."

The elf nodded and sprinted out from the bushes. In a moment he analyzed the situation. Noruihen was down at the ground with one of the worgs biting at his side, and another standing over him with an obvious intent to taste blood to. The young man threw his sword aside and now was holding a dagger, prepared to fight for his life. Elrohir was blocked by the two remained worgs, one more dead body had been added to the number of killed beasts.

Elladan jumped toward Noruihen, killing one of the worgs instantly. The other one let go of Noruihen, tensed and growled at a new threat, blood dropping from it's bared teeth. But it had made a mistake, concentrating on the new enemy – Noruihen's dagger found it's home in the creature's neck.

Elladan blinked with amazement, he didn't expect the move. But pushed himself into the action again. Kneeling down near his friend, he looked at the torn flesh of his side. Loud whining caught their attention and Elladan turned around. Estel helped Elrohir to kill the last two beasts and both were walking toward them.

Elladan looked his brothers over. Elrohir had few scratches but other than that was completely unharmed. Estel was now sitting at the ground, arguing with Elrohir, who intended to inspect his injuries. Satisfied, Elladan turned to Noruihen again, trying to stop the blood that was running from the ugly looking wound.

"I'm fine!" Estel tried once more to push his brother away. "But look what I've found!"

His exited voice made the others turn. Young human was holding a boot in his hand. Noruihen's eyes widened.

"It belong to Eluihen." He told softly, his own pains completely forgotten.

The four of them fell silent.

"Let's tend to your wound and start the search then." Elladan urged the young man to lay down.

XXX

The world seemed to narrow to a simple task of moving forward without falling. Eluihen was tired, no she was exhausted like never before. Her feet were hurting like hell, the pain covered her brain like a thick blanket, preventing it from working properly. She was almost dragging Legolas. The elf was trying to stay conscious, but failed. Eluihen had no need to delay the group on purpose any more. Orcs were coursing and screaming at her, ordering to move faster. But even they soon understand that the girl simply couldn't do that. Finally the leader growled but ordered the group to stop.

The prisoners were left near one of the trees, their arms bound. But it was obvious even to a half dump troll that they wouldn't be able to run away. Eluihen sighed. The pain had dulled strangely. She felt it but as if it was some distance away. The girl knew it wasn't a good thing…. She turned to her lest watching the slow uneven raising and falling of the elf's chest. He was hurt badly. But Eluihen had no means or strength to do something to ease his pain.

She watched the commotion in the orc camp. Their captors were screaming at each other, fighting, cursing… They were foul.

Eluihen tried not to fall for prejudice, always basing her conclusions on her observations. But orcs were another case. She couldn't help hating them. Not because they killed her mother or hurt her and her friend. Soldiers do that fulfilling the orders. But orcs did that on purpose. Just because liked to see suffering. It was wrong. Eluihen knew history well. She knew the legends about how the orcs were created. And she knew their souls were dead. No good thoughts or feelings could be found there. That's why she knew why she hated them. They deserved no pity or mercy. For they had no desire to change. Only to destroy.

Soft moan smashed her thoughts and Eluihen turned to her left, watching Legolas regaining

consciousness. The elf moved slightly, moaning again, and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Eluihen smiled sadly, closing her eyes for a few moments. "Your forest is beautiful indeed. The guides isn't very good though."

Legolas chuckled. He shifted so that he could sit up with his back against the tree.

"I wish we would banish the darkness from our woods some day." He said softly.

"I'm sure you'd do that." Eluihen answered. "Some day… How do you feel?"

"Sore." Came his reluctant answer.

"Oh. Should I call our hosts and ask them?" Eluihen looked at Legolas once more. "How do you feel, elf?"

"Why ask if you already know the answer?"

Eluihen sighed. She closed her eyes once more, willing her body and mind to sleep. How much long would she be able to hold on?

XXX

Elladan was sitting near the small fire. Elrohir went to search for tracks while Noruihen and Estel were having a small rest. Young human was very reluctant to fall asleep even for a few short hours, but when the excitement of the fight vanished, he found it hard to stay awake. Elladan smiled gently looking at his step brother's young face. His thoughts wandered toward their missing friends. He was concerned. They all were. Legolas was a dear friend to him, the one Elladan would die for without another thought. He was as close as a brother to him. Eluihen… Elladan liked the half-elven twins the minute he saw them. He couldn't forget the image of the two children standing in the shadow of the forest, blooded swords in their hands and a dozen of dead orcs behind their backs. Those two were turning to be more than an ordinary humans. Or elves. He wished with all his heart to spare every minute of pain they've experienced. But he couldn't. All that he could do was protect them in the future.

"I found the tracks" Came silent statement and Elrohir stepped closed, moving soundlessly. "And blood."

His eyes sparkled with anger in the dancing flames of the fire. The same look was mirrored by his twin. The brothers locked their eyes for a moment and moved to wake their friends up. They had to move fast if they wanted to catch up with orcs.

…TBC


	12. Part II: Chapter 9 Rescue mission

Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Rescue mission

Little conversation was shared as a four young warriors moved through the forest. Each one of them was lost to his own thoughts, most of which concerned their missing friends. It wasn't too heard to find the mares that had run away during the battle with worgs. Elven horses were very faithful, loving their riders with all their hearts. And the tracks left by the enemy were obvious. Cut and crashed branches, blood stains and the awful stinking smell, that made the twins to flinch slightly.

Noruihen was rather pale. His wound bothered him, but the herbs given by Elladan were helping to considerably dull the pain. Estel was quite normal, the sleep he claimed to be the "waste of precious time" had helped him much. Now the young human was concentrated solely on tracking the orc group and perhaps on planning what exactly he would do to the foul creatures when they meet. They saw one of the broken camps. The amount of dry blood found there did nothing to help their spirit. They were sure that their friends were hurt. Badly…

But not mortally, Noruihen thought. He would feel should something that bad befallen his sister. They shared a special bound, unique even for the twins. Nothing supernatural off course. But they knew exactly what the other was feeling, and although Noruihen was sure that his sister was in pain and seriously wounded, he knew that it wasn't too late to safe her. He hoped the same would go for Legolas. He didn't know the prince for long, but son of Thranduil did made the impression of a faithful and honest person.

First rays of dawn were piercing the dark sky shyly, claiming their right to rule over the world. Their cold still discoloured light danced over the tired frowning faces as the four friends moved on, at the top possible speed, seeing nothing but the trail of tracks ahead.

Estel unconsciously shivered, wrapping the cloak tighter around his frame. He sincerely hoped they'll catch up with orcs soon. Each passing minute seemed as a small eternity, stealing a piece of their friends' wellbeing.

Suddenly Elrohir motioned for them to stop. He rised slightly over the back of his mare, sniffing the air.

"They are close." Was all he said.

But when he turned the face to his companions, a strange steely glitter was in his usually merry eyes.

"Then lets move on and end this." Elladan's expression copied those of his twin and both elves resumed their ride, closely followed by younger companions.

XXX

Eluihen tried not to move. But it didn't help. Her body seemed to become one utter clot of pain. It was a constant bone-deep ache, not too sharp, but strong enough to drive her crazy, letting no rest to her tired mind. The girl sighed, fighting against the tears of helplessness and misery. She must be strong! She managed to survive through the last few days and she won't give up that easy. But Valar! She honestly didn't know how much longer would she hold on.

To her side an unmoving pile of torn clothes, blood and once clean golden hair represented the noble prince of Mirkwood. It was a real blessing that the orcs weren't too smart to recognize whom they had captured. But the mere fact that Legolas was an elf gave those foul creatures the reason to concentrate their anger on him rather than on human maiden. Eluihen sighed. She could do nothing to help either herself or Legolas. All that was left, to wait and pray to all and every Valar for gaining speed to their friends.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna mi'riel…" She started to whisper the ancient anthem, which she heard and instantly loved during one of her visits of Imladris. The words of this song curved into her heart and now, in the moment of despair they gave her strength, washed over her with a mental wave of support.

"And who told that elves are stronger than humans?" Eluihen jerked back to reality hearing the evil taunting retort. Two orcs were standing between her and Legolas, looking at the unconscious elf.

"Don't know. But this one seems somewhat week to me." The other snorted and gurgled in laugh.

"What about bringing him back to the land of living?"

The orc turned to take a bucket of water, preparing to pour down into the elf's face.

"Let him be." Eluihen's voice was calm, deathly calm and steel.

Both orcs froze for the moment, taken aback by the sudden threat they heard. They looked at Eluihen with anger and… fear? They couldn't understand how this human that was laying bound and bleeding at their feet was possessing such a power.

Without so much as a word one of the orcs stepped closer to the girl rising an arm to strike her… And fell down, an elegantly curved arrow stacking in his neck.

XXX

Four pairs of eyes surveyed the camp with an identical determination. Orcs were settling to spend the day under the thick branches of the central Mirkwood. They could walk further, but none wanted to carry the prisoners ans so they were forced to let the captured pair to rest.

Noruihen instantly found his sister. She was laying in an ungraceful heap under one of the large trees. She appeared to be asleep, but her twin knew otherwise. Legolas wasn't far from her. Both looked bad.

All four tensed when the two orcs came, taunting unconscious Legolas, obviously trying to do something to him. Eluihen opened her eyes, burning with pain and rage. She said something and for the moment all were silent. Then one orc moved to strike her and that was when Noruihen lost control. He fired an arrow at the beast, killing it in place. His missile was quickly followed by three more, each taking the life of an orc.

Before the enemy knew where to look for this threat, a good part of their group was killed. Twins emerged from the trees wielding their swords with a loud battle cry. They hadn't felt such a rage ever since their mother's capture centuries ago. Seeing two dear friends suffering had started the fire in their souls. Glorfindel would be proud. The sons of Elrond looked like they could with ease defeat a balrog themselves. All three of them that is, for Estel wasn't going to stand aside. He jumped into the battle with a roar of his own, slashing and cutting, killing as much of the foul creatures as he could. Noruihen was fighting as well. But his elder companions made sure to protect him from the majority of orcs, remembering his still healing wound.

Orcs were many, but they lost the precious seconds, shocked to see the four raging warriors set to kill. And it gave the friends a good leverage against their foes. They were swinging their swords and daggers, ducking under blows and striking on their own, always careful to watch each other's back. Like four pieces of one accurate mechanism, they were slaughtering one orc after another.

The leader of orc group snarled, his eyes black with anger and haterude. Those stupid elves and their human friends ruined his plans. He looked at the prisoners. If he was to die, than he wasn't going to come alone.

XXX

Eluihen watched at the orc fell dead, never fulfilling his attempt to backhand her. A wave of relief went over her body, making her feel suddenly dizzy and lightheaded. They would be free! Just few more minutes and they would be free. Her eyelids were becoming heavier, to the point when it was almost impossible to keep them open. The girl felt her mind blackening, the sounds of battle muffling and moving away.

But a sudden jerk at her hand made her hiss in pain, as an orc leader grabbed her forearm and dragged the girl to her feet. A sharp blade bit at the soft flesh of her throat, drawing blood.

"Say goodby to your friends." The orc growled, raising the knife to strike one final time.

Eluihen refused to flinch or close her eyes. If she is doomed to die by the hand of this orc, be it. But she would go like a noble warrior, not like a coward. But the blade never touched her again. A push shoved the girl onte the ground. Eluihen managed to put her hands in front of her, so that they would softened the fall a bit. She turned around, seeing Noruihen, struggling with the orc. The paleness of her brother's face and a spreading crimson stain at his shirt worried the girl. Butin her current condition she could do nothing but watch the fight.

Noruihen felt the wound at his side reopened. It was bad, he knew. Loosing blood in fight was like running steadily toward defeat. He winced as a well placed kick knocked the sword out of his hands. He jumped aside, avoiding the mighty swing that nearly beheaded him. His mind was franticly searching for anything to fight with. The hunting knife and daggers were too small to be any serious opposition to the orc's long heavy sword.

Stumbling over a fallen body, Noruihen used the moment and rolled to grab the sword of the dead orc, leaving a frustrated orc captain stabbing the ground instead of the young worrior's body. Few minutes they danced around each other, exchanging blows. Like a butterfly against the cockchafer. Yet Noruihen felt lightheaded. He knew he was weakening with each drop of blood he was loosing. With the last desperate riposte he managed to stab the orc into stomach, black blood immediately starting to run out of the wound. Noruihen turned sidewise, ending the orc's life with another blow.

Suddenly exhausted he sat at the ground, panting, only half aware that his friends managed to slaughter the remaining foes. It was over. They found Eluihen and Legolas. With this last thought he finally gave in to unconsciousness.

… TBC


	13. Part II: Chapter 10 Saved

Chapter 13. Saved

Legolas thought that nothing would matter to him any more. His mind was so overwhelmed with pain from different parts of his body, that he almost lost the ability to feel at all. He was too tired to be concerned about anything at the time being. But the constant noise was slowly navigating his tortured mind toward awareness. Weren't this orcs satisfied yet? But in a few instants he became aware of the fact that there weren't just their captors' foul voices that created the noise. Clanks of metal against metal, loud voices,.. There was a battle right beside him! This realization made Legolas fight to regain full senses. He needed to know what was going on, even if it would mean to live through the burning pain of his injuries yet again.

Blinking few times, Legolas was able to open his eyes, if only a little bit. But his vision was still blurred, a forest above him dancing madly, spinning and changing colours with seemingly impossible speed. He groaned, clothing his eyes tightly against the pain and sickness, but fought to remain conscious. His sight may be of no use for the time being, but his hearing was still under control. Putting all the pain that clouded his brain aside and straining his senses, young elf tried hard to hear what was going on. Now, that he actually had concentrated on those noises, Legolas managed to hear that the orcs were growling in fear and helpless rage, obviously being slain by their attackers.

Slowly, the meaning of the fact entered his mind: they were found. Eluihen and he were saved after all. Unable to hold on the consciousness any longer, young prince gave in to darkness once more, sighing in deep relief.

XXX

Estel cleaned the blade of his sword from the dark blood, using a piece of an orc's cloths. He felt weary, panting for breath after the rough battle. Now, that the rage and burning anger left his body, young human couldn't actually remember any details of the fight. He had had just one goal: to kill the dark creatures, avenging his friend's suffering. Now that the last orc had fallen to it's death, he felt drained of all strength.

"Estel, are you all right?" Elladan put a hand on the young man's shoulder, his eyes shining with concern.

"Yes. I truly am. Just out of breath a bit." He smiled sheepishly at the elf, trying to even his breathing out. "Let's leave this place."

Elladan nodded, turning his attention toward his twin. Elrohir was kneeling over Noruihen, pressing his cloak to the young man's side, trying to stop the bleeding of his reopened wound.

Two brothers exchanged looks, transferring all their emotions to each other. Relief at the fact that the battle was finished, satisfaction from being able to deliver death to this foul creatures, and growing concern for their young friends.

"Estel, come, we need your help!" Elladan called to the human, kneeling beside Eluihen, with horror taking in the terrible state she was in.

Estel was already cutting Legolas' bounds, trying not to flinch at the amount of blood that covered the prince. The battle was won, but their friend's lives were still in danger.

"We need to take them to the palace." Elrohir said in deep concern. He got his bag and was now busy stitching the gash at Noruihen's side, preventing young man from loosing more blood.

"Yes. The faster the better." Elladan stated dryly, his hands traveling up and down Eluihen's body, finding out one injury after another. From what he saw above Estel's shoulder, Legolas was in even more desperate need of help. "But let's burn the bodies first."

Leaving Estel to fuss over their injured companions, the elven twins started to pile orcs' bodies in the center of the clearing as far from the trees as possible. Then, gathering an impressive pile of dry wood, they returned to their friends.

"There's a stream few miles to the north." Elrohir said, fastening his bag to the horse's side. "We can tend to their injures there."

"Good thinking." Elladan agreed. He waited until Estel mounted his horse and handled unconscious Legolas to him. Young man cradled the prince in his lap, careful not to cause him unnecessary pain. Elrohir was already in his saddle, supporting Noruihen.

"Let us be off then." Elladan threw the already lighted torch into the pile of wood, starting the fire, and jumped onto his own horse with Eluihen in front of him.

The three horses ran through the forest without encouraging from their riders. They sensed the urgency in their masters' behavior, but what pushed them to move even quicker was the sickening stench of burning flesh. Both Elladan and Elrohir had a hard time fighting the nausea as their kin senses picked the offending smell even when they got far away from the fire.

But this small discomfort didn't meter to them. They were able to save their friends and with a small luck would get them back to the palace safe and alive.

XXX

Legolas couldn't start to guess where the crazy thought came from. Who said that it would be a good idea to wake up? No, he of course enjoyed waking up in his bed back at palace or next to the smoldering campfire. But to be met by the increasing headache was the first sign of a bad day. Anyway, his consciousness was set on returning to the real world with or without his permission. So all the prince could do was greet his teeth toward the pain that started to burn through his body like a freshly fed fire and pray that it would somehow stop. Hard as he tried, Legolas couldn't find a part of his body that wasn't hurting. As his memories were slowly awaking, an endless stream of horrific pictures passed through him. Falling down the cliff, being captured and tortured by orcs, being rescued…

Legolas' heart raised at the thought of being finally safe from the foul creatures. But was it really so or was his weary mind just playing tricks with him? A need to get a proof of the fact had overpowered his pain and Legolas opened his eyes.

Well, he tried at least, for it was harder than he initially thought. His face was swollen and his head was hurting to much to let him see more than shadows and colored stains instead of normal objects.

"Legolas?" A familiar concerned voice was accompanied by the cool hand at his brow. "Legolas, can you hear me?"

The elf tried to reply, but his throat and mouth were completely dry from the great thirst and all the crying both suppressed and open he had performed at the hands of orcs. As if his thoughts have been guessed, which wasn't too hard at the moment, a cold water skin touched his lips, pouring the precious liquid down. Legolas drank rather greedily until the skin was moved away, the same voice speaking apologetically. Now, that the water washed some of the discomfort, the elf could at least try to think clear once more. And the first thing he did, was remembering the owner of the voice that still was speaking to him soothingly.

"Estel?" He croaked out hoarsely, suddenly afraid of his own voice.

"Yes, yes, it's me! Thank the Valars! You are awake. You are safe now, Legolas."

The elf smiled inwardly at his human friend's obvious joy and relief, but he wasn't sure he could share it. He was hurting too much for that.

"Where…" He asked, too weary to even finish the sentence. His vision was still in a rather poor state and he decided that it would be better not to open his eyes for quite some time.

"We are near the stream." Another voice joined the conversation. "We will be traveling back to palace as soon as we see to your wounds

Legolas nodded slightly at Elladan's voice. And instantly remembered Eluihen. Forcing his eyes to open once more, he actually managed to see blurred image of two concerned faces above him. Or rather three of them for Elrohir joined his twin as well.

"How…" He tried to ask again, but much to his frastraition it seemed to become a rather hard task.

"She'll live." Elrohir said with glints of sadness touching his voice. He knew his friend good enough to understand what the prince wanted to ask. "She's a strong girl."

Instinctively he looked to his right where the girl was laying, her torso and feet heavily bandaged.

"Have some rest now." Estel said, covering his elven friend with a soft blanket. "We'll be moving soon."

Without strength left to argue Legolas could do nothing, but obey. Letting the warm blanket and even warmer feeling of safeness comfort him, the prince was soon asleep, a hope in his heart lightening with renewed force.

…TBC


	14. Part II: Chapter 11 The way home

**Chapter 14. ****The way home**

Many people in her still rather short life had told Eluihen that she was stubborn. Be it her tutors after she would spent days in the library, looking for the small paragraph in some thick rarely-used book that can answer one of her innumerous questions, or her own father when she would refuse to put on an extremely expensive but completely uncomfortable and horribly looking (at least to her eyes) dress. But at the moments like the one she was currently experiencing, the girl was ready to actually agree with the statement. She was stubborn. And even though rather often this feature was of great use to her, right now Eluihen was ready to curse it. Because thanks to her strong stubbornness she was now floating slowly toward awareness. And some part of her waking brain was grimly warning her about the wrongness of this decision. Although she couldn't tell why she shouldn't wake up just yet, Eluihen had always trusted her inner feelings and instincts. But there was really nothing she could do. Her mind now was swimming at the very edge of consciousness and so, putting all her infamous stubbornness to use, the girl pushed herself toward the world of living.

And to the great satisfaction of her inner voice, instantly regretted the action. Waves of strong pain washed over her body, each injured part of it hurrying to complain about it's sufferings to her still groggy brain. At the moment girl wasn't even aware where she was and found it even hard to care. It seems that her body had reached it's limits after all.

Despite the frantic protests of her inner voice, Eluihen's mind struggled to remember the events that had ended in such a poor state of her health. Slowly, pieces of her memories were forming one complete (or almost complete) picture. Eluihen frowned inwardly, noticing how long had it taken her to even start to remember. And then the memories hit her. The capture, tortures, horrific and painful journey through the forest in company of orcs, and then the rescue… Eluihen wasn't actually sure whether it was real or if her brain simply planted the thought. Well, there was actually only one way of finding out. The girl sighed, although still inwardly. She didn't want to open her eyes. It may sound childish, but she didn't actually care. Opening her eyes could give her proof of her rescue, but could also shutter this hope. And should the last take place, her last reserves of strength would shutter as well.

Laying there, in great pain, Eluihen was arguing with herself. In any other time it would have surprise, if not disturb, her. But right now she had no strength for those emotions. Then, when she had finally decided, that opening her eyes and returning to full consciousness would prove too painful, her memories helpfully provided her with the final bit. The image of her brother's pale face as he was fighting an orc captain, and most of all of Noruihen's bloodstained tunic, closed any opportunity for her to return to painless oblivion. This decision was all that her mind needed to climb over the wall of semi consciousness and regained the control over her senses. Unfortunately, as a bonus to her great achievement, came pain. No, when she gave the feeling a second thought, Eluihen decided it was rather a small-sized agony. Yet, the pain was actually lesser than she had expected it to be.

When the girl managed to actually push the main amount of pain to the back of her mind, she finally became aware f her surroundings. Still not risking to open her eyes, Eluihen strained her hearing to try and find out what was going on around her.

At first she could hear nothing but the soft, soothing rustling of the trees. The sound was actually comforting and lulling as if the trees were whispering reassurance to her. The second sound was gentle purling of the water. Eluihen couldn't remember them stopping near the water, but her memories weren't the most reliable source about the events of the past few days. Joining the song of trees and the stream, soft cracking of the fire reached her ears as well. Eluihen almost sighed with relief. The scene was much too comforting to be related to orcs.

As if to prove her last conclusion, a sound of soft whispering came from the direction of fire.

"It wasn't your fault, Noruihen." A slightly annoyed voice said in a hushed whisper.

"You can't shadow your sister's every move." Another voice said in a same tone of voice. "Least of all now, when she had finally found something one may call a private life." The same voice smirked.

Eluihen felt cold rage rising inside her, blinding even her pain. Blasted twins! Couldn't they find more appropriate topic to discuss?

"I know that it wasn't my fault." Her own brother sighed. "But I can't stand seeing her hurt."

"If you wouldn't make those identical walking grins shut, they would be the one to get hurt." Eluihen found herself speaking in a low raspy voice. It was hard to form the words, but her stubbornness, mixed with a great dislike of being taunted, helped her.

The voices were cut off abruptly.

"Eluihen?" The girl couldn't suppress a smile from appearing on her lips. A rather pale and shaky smile, but smile indeed.

"Yeah, bro. It's me."

"How do you feel?" Elrohir appeared to her right, joy and concern evident in his voice.

"Could you open your eyes?" Elladan's voice came from her left, the same motions coloring his words.

"No, I'm not fine. Would you expect me to be?" She asked, a bit irritated. But tried to lift her heavy eyelids.

Soft chuckles came from the twins and then the sound of some activity. Soon the tip of a water skin touched her lips and she gratefully seeped the cool liquid, calming her throat a bit. Even this few seeps had the magical effect of refreshing her strength and Eluihen found it much easier to open her eyes. Blinking rapidly she tried hard to clear the mist that had clouded her sight.

"Where are we?" She asked meanwhile, not wanting to let her brother and friends worry. "And how are Noruihen and Legolas?"

"We are near the stream." Noruihen's face came into the now limited range of her vision. It (the face of course) was a bit pale, but greatly relieved and widely grinning. "And I'm fine."

He ignored the skeptical look that his sister gave him, smiling back.

"I'm afraid, your boy… or should I say elffriend, is far from being fine." Elrohir said, ignoring the girls murderous look and jested with his hand to where Estel slept near the still unconscious prince.

Eluihen decided that she had had enough being ignored and managed a wicked smile.

"I wonder what would our fathers, most of all lord Elrond, say about your behavior." She frowned thoughtfully. "Not only are you antagonizing one of your patients, keeping absolutely no watch over the others, but also making up and spreading false rumors about the prince and princess of the neighboring kingdoms. What a shame for the two young lords."

The speech took a good bite at her strength, but Eluihen was rewarded by a few minutes of a complete shocked silence. Then Noruihen burst out laughing. The twins joined him a bit later.

"Ai kid, you never cease to amaze me!" Elladan exclaimed, still laughing hard. "I'm glad you do not lose the sense of humor after all the ordeals you've been through."

Eluihen smiled, hearing the sincere notes in the elf's voice.

"And I'm glad that our came to our aid." She sighed. "I can't say this was the best journey I'd ever had."

"And I'm really sorry for that." A new voice spoke weakly.

The twins vanished from Eluihen's side and helped sleepy Estel to check on Legolas' wounds. The prince look horribly pale and weak, which wasn't even slightly surprised considering the poor state of his health.

"I don't remember you calling orcs to join our company." Eluihen said sarcastically, feeling unconsciousness already luring her back in it's depth. "So save apologizes to our fathers, you'll need to come… with something creative… not to get yourself locked down in your own home's dungeons." Her eyes were closing against her will and she couldn't suppress a yawn as her mind was being carried away. With last reserves of strength she managed to open one eye and shot a look at twins. "You drugged me."

It would sound almost accusing if not for the fact that the girl was half-way asleep. She sighed softly and was instantly out.

"We'll leave in a couple of hours." Elladan said, exchanging the look with his brother. "Get some rest." H addressed to his friends.

Noruihen put a strand of hair of his sister's face, deciding of whether he wanted to argue or not. But then with a sigh he returned to his place near the fire. He'll need his strength both for their journey and for facing their father. He could only imaging how worried king Ranbel was. Or king Thranduil for that matter…

His thoughts were fading away, chased by the sleepy dizziness and soon Noruihen was oblivious for the surrounding world, the exhaustion and pain from his wound taking toll on him, sending him into deep dreamless sleep.

To his left Estel was starting to doze off as well. Young human was rather intent to look over already sleeping Legolas, but his brothers came to a different decision. So, Estel's last thought was of speaking to his brothers about putting herbs into one's waterskin without it's owner's knowledge.

Elladan and Elrohir smiled to each other, observing the silent camp.

"They wouldn't be happy in the morning." Elrohir chuckled, covering his adopted brother with a thick blanket.

"I know." Elladan nodded. "But hopefully they would feel better."

The twins sat side by side near the small fire, staring into the surrounding forest. No words were needed as they draw strength from each other, comforted by the one another's mare presence. One more adventure was about to be finished and though it was a grim and horrific one, it still would bring some positive outcomes.

If their fathers wouldn't kill them before off course.

…TBC


End file.
